My Precious
by cream iliata
Summary: Huang Zitao, seorang penderita penyakit jantung sedari lahir. Bertemu dengan Kris Wu saat berusia 4 tahun. Mereka menjadi teman hingga sepasang kekasih. Bagaimana kelanjutannya? Apakah mereka dapat bersama selamanya? YAOI, AU, OOC, Sad/Angst, Fluff, Mpreg TAORIS as maincast! Slight Chanbaek and HunHan !END!
1. Chapter 1

**My Precious**

Chapter One

YAOI, AU, OOC, Sad/Angst, Romance, Drama

TAORIS as maincast

All casts belong to theirself and God

.

.

.

Enjoy!

.

.

.

"Annyeong, Tao imnida. Nama gege ciapa?"

"Gege kenapa di cini? Gege tidak punya teman?"

"Tao juga tidak punya teman. Uhmmm ..., oh iya! Tao punya Mistel Panda! Mistel Panda adalah teman Tao, hehe~"

Namja kecil itu mengulurkan tangan kanannya untuk mengajak bersalaman. Tangan kirinya memeluk erat sebuah boneka yang dinamainya Mister Panda. Namja tinggi yang memasang wajah flat di depannya hanya diam. Ia sebenarnya ingin menyambut uluran tangan si namja kecil, tapi ia terlalu malu. Bagaimanapun ia baru saja pindah ke lingkungan ini kemarin sore. Ia masih butuh penyesuaian diri.

"Ung? Gege kenapa diam, eoh? Tao padahal mau mengajak gege main belsama Mistel Panda. Iya kan Mistel Panda?" tanya Tao pada bonekanya yang hanya bisa tersenyum kaku. Kris hanya memandang boneka panda itu dengan seksama. Boneka itu lebih gemuk daripada tuannya sehingga sang tuan harus susah payah membawanya.

"Gege? Hello?" tangan Tao melambai di depan wajah Kris.

"Ah!" Kris terkaget tanpa sengaja ia berteriak kecil, "Namaku Kris." ucapnya lalu mengambil tangan kanan Tao. Mereka berdua bersalaman. Senyum kecil tersungging di bibir Kris.

.

.

.

Kris melangkahkan kakinya melewati ruang tamu rumah keluarga Huang. Ia bertemu dengan ibu Tao di dapur dan langsung memberi salam. Seperti biasa ia akan langsung lari ke lantai dua di mana kamar Tao berada.

CEKLEK

"Baby panda ..."

"Gege!" pekik Tao saat melihat wajah Kris menyembul di pintu kamarnya. Tao menyamankan kepalanya di dada bidang Kris yang hangat. Kris hanya tersenyum kecil sambil mengelus pelan punggung kekasihnya. Bisa dilihat di meja pendek samping mereka terdapat banyak sekali buku-buku tebal. Tao mungkin belajar keras hari ini, pikir Kris. "Apa saja yang kau pelajari hari ini, sayang?"

Tao melepas pelukan mereka dan menumpuk semua bukunya, "Tao belajar banyak sekaliii ... sebenarnya Tao ingin belajar sampai malam hari. Tapi Kyungsoo seonsaengnim menyudahi pelajaran dan tidak memberi PR sama sekali ... " Kris hanya mengacak pelan rambut Tao, "Ok, nanti malam gege akan memberimu banyak PR."

"Ania! Tao tidak mau! Kalau gege yang memberi Tao tidak akan bisa mengerjakan sama sekali." protesnya sambil melipat tangan di depan dada.

"Tidak. Kali ini gege akan memberikan soal mudah."

"Ania. Tao mau tidur saja. Huh!"

Kris gemas dengan tingkah kekasihnya. Ia menggelitik perut Tao, Tao terkikik sambil meminta ampun. Kris segera menghentikan gelitikannya ketika mendengar napas Tao yang berbunyi kecil, tanda bahwa ia terengah-engah.

.

.

.

Tao adalah seorang anak yang dilahirkan di tengah keluarga yang berkecukupan. Saat ia lahir, semua orang menunggunya. Tapi ia membuat semua orang kaget karena ia tidak menangis begitu melihat dunia dan tubuhnya membiru. Ia sudah menderita kelainan jantung sejak dalam kandungan, tapi Nyonya Huang bersikeras mempertahankannya mengingat inilah kesempatan terakhirnya untuk memiliki seorang anak dari rahim sendiri. Terlalu sering mengalami keguguran membuat rahimnya tidak bisa dipertahankan lagi.

Dengan segala pengobatan yang diterimanya sejak kecil, tidak memungkinkan bagi Tao untuk bersekolah di sekolah biasa. Ia menjalani home schooling dan bisa ditebak, ia tidak mempunyai teman karena hal itu. Tapi, ketika berumur 4 tahun, seorang anak laki-laki bertubuh tinggi pindah ke rumah di sampingnya. Anak itu bernama Kris, ia berusia 5 tahun. Tahukah kalian, apa yang Tao katakan pada ibunya setelah ia berkenalan dengan Kris?

"Mommy, Klis ge cangat tampan ~~! Tao ingin menikah dengan Klis ge!"

Tapi itu sudah berlalu 13 tahun bagi Tao. Sekarang ia sudah berumur 16 tahun dan Kris sendiri berumur 17 tahun. Di usianya sekarang ini, ia tidak ingin berharap terlalu banyak. Baginya, momen apapun bersama orang terdekatnya patut disyukuri. Hidup sampai detik ini, adalah suatu anugerah besar yang Tuhan berikan.

"Jangan melamun, sweetheart." nasihat Kris pada Tao yang sedang memberikan tatapan kosong pada langit sore. Tao berjengit kaget lalu mengambil handuk kecil berwarna putih yang ada di sampingnya. Dengan telaten ia mengusapkan handuk itu ke wajah dan leher Kris yang penuh dengan peluh. Namja tinggi ini baru saja selesai bermain basket di halaman rumahnya.

Tao meletakkan handuk itu kembali dan menyodorkan Kris sebotol minuman isotonik. Ia sendiri meminum sekotak jus jeruk. Kris menerimanya dengan senyum dan langsung meneguk minumannya. Dengan tingkahnya yang kekanakan, Tao menggoyang-goyangkan kakinya yang menggantung di udara. Bangku kayu yang ada di halaman rumah Kris memang dibuat lebih tinggi dari bangku kayu pada umumnya. Kaki Tao yang lumayan jenjang pun tidak dapat menyentuh tanah jika ia sudah duduk di bangku ini. Sambil memerhatikan Kris, Tao duduk tenang tapi masih dengan menggoyangkan kaki ke depan dan belakang. Ketika dilihatnya Kris sudah selesai minum, Tao langsung berkata dengan senyum.

"Gege, cium Tao."

...

...

...

Kris terpaku di tempatnya. Wajah bodohnya terlihat sekarang. Sedangkan Tao masih duduk dengan wajah manisnya.

"Gege, Tao perintahkan gege untuk cium Tao. Sekarang juga."

"Baby, bukannya –"

Wajah Tao yang semula tersenyum mulai berubah. Ia menundukkan kepala lesu membuat surai hitamnya ikut turun. Ia memotong perkataan Kris, "Gege menolak Tao. Gege pasti membenci Tao."

"Tidak, sayang. Gege tidak membencimu sama sekali. Gege hanya takut ..."

"Takut? Gege takut pada Tao? Apakah Tao seram? Seperti hantu yang pernah kita lihat di rumah hantu dulu?" tanyanya polos tapi menuntut.

Kris menggelengkan kepala dan mengusap dahinya pelan. "Baiklah, gege akan menciummu. Ok, tutup matamu sekarang, princess."

Mata Tao pelan-pelan tertutup. Kris mendekatkan wajahnya pada Tao. Ia tahu betul siapa kekasihnya. Namja manis yang menjadi teman pertamanya ketika ia pindah ke Korea. Namja yang tidak sempurna secara fisik. Tapi tanpa Tao, seorang Kris tidak akan pernah menjadi sempurna sampai kapanpun. Tanpa disadari Kris sudah mendaratkan bibirnya di depan bibir Tao. Bibir mereka menempel dan Kris perlu waktu lama untuk mengingat bagaimana halusnya permukaan bibir Tao. Lidah Kris mulai keluar secara perlahan, Tao hanya diam tapi mulai membuka bibirnya. Ketika lidah Kris mulai masuk dan mencari lidah Tao, erangan kecil mulai terdengar dari mulut Tao. Tangan Kris melingkar di pinggang namja manis itu, dan tangan namja manis itu tertaut erat di leher Kris. Kaki Tao yang semula bergerak-gerak kini diam ketika Kris dan ia saling memiringkan kepala. Bunyi kecipak dan desahan kecil dari Tao membuat Kris mengontrol dirinya sendiri. Ia menarik lidahnya dari dalam rongga mulut sang kekasih. Sebagai penutup, ia memagut pelan sudut bibir Tao dan menempelkan bibirnya untuk waktu yang lama di situ.

"Haaah ... haaaah ..." Tao terengah-engah. Kris langsung meraih pinggang Tao dan mendorong tubuh itu ke dalam pelukannya. Ia mendekatkan kepala ke telinga Tao dan berbisik sembari memegang tangan Tao, "Relax, sweetheart. Take your breath slowly, ok?"

Tao mengangguk dan mulai mengatur napasnya. Ia menggenggam erat tangan Kris dan mengambil napas pelan pada hitungan pertama. Pada hitungan kelima nyeri di dadanya sudah mulai berkurang. Di saat itulah ia hanya bisa mengalungkan lengan di leher Kris karena namja tinggi itu sudah menggendongnya dan membawa tubuhnya masuk ke dalam rumah.

.

.

.

"Maafkan aku, ma. Harusnya aku tidak melakukan itu terhadap Tao. Aku sangat menyesal." ucap Kris pada seorang wanita paruh baya di depannya. Wanita itu, yang adalah ibu Kris hanya bisa tersenyum lembut. "Sayang, mama mengerti kalau kau sangat mencintai princess peachmu ... Kau tidak perlu meminta maaf pada mama, tapi minta maaflah pada Tuan dan Nyonya Huang karena kau telah membuat baby mereka menjadi seperti sekarang ini."

Kris melihat ke samping. Dari celah kecil pintu yang terbuka ia bisa melihat Tao tidur di kasurnya dengan masker oksigen. Sebenarnya, Tao sudah biasa seperti ini. Tapi Kris merasa sangat bersalah karena ia menganggap bahwa penyebab Tao menjadi seperti ini adalah mutlak dirinya. Saat ini ayah dan ibu Tao sedang tidak berada di Korea, karena itulah Tao dititipkan di rumah keluarga Wu. Tuan dan Nyonya Huang adalah pebisnis yang sering pulang balik Cina Korea, jadi mereka terpaksa harus meninggalkan Tao. Sebenarnya Tao selalu diajak untuk ikut, tapi namja manis itu malah mengatakan bahwa ia akan baik-baik saja jika ditinggal sendirian. Mana mungkin Tuan dan Nyonya Huang meninggalkan Tao sendiri, karena itulah mereka sering menitipkan Tao di rumah keluarga Wu sejak ia kecil.

Namja manis itu bangun dan melepaskan masker oksigennya. Hal pertama yang dilihatnya tentu atmosfer kamar Kris yang putih dengan aksen kayu yang segar. Juga punggung lebar Kris yang sedang belajar di mejanya. Sebenarnya Kris tidak bisa belajar, terbukti sudah puluhan kali ia menggosok dahinya yang berkerut. Ia selalu melihat ke belakang dan akan merasa bersalah dengan Tao. Di tengah kelengahan Kris, Tao bangkit berdiri dan berjalan pelan, ketika sudah berada di belakang Kris, ia langsung memeluk erat leher pemuda itu dari belakang.

HUP

"Gege!" teriaknya di telinga Kris. Kris memiringkan kepala ke samping dan lagi-lagi ia menemukan senyum Tao yang selalu memikat. Dan langsung membuatnya merasa bersalah.

"Maafkan gege, Tao. Gege benar-benar bodoh." ucap Kris ketika ia membalikkan kursinya menjadi menghadap Tao. Tao yang kaget hanya bisa mengusap lembut punggung Kris ketika namja itu memeluk perutnya dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di situ.

"Ania ... bukankah Tao yang memerintahkan gege untuk mencium Tao? Jadi, yang babo adalah Tao sendiri. Bukan gege. Sekarang, Tao tahu bagaimana rasanya berciuman. Tao sudah merasakannya. Jadi, kalau Tao meninggal, Tao bisa bercerita pada malaikat bahwa Tao sudah merasakan berciuman dengan kekasih Tao yang paliiiing tampan. Gomawo, gege. I love you." celotehnya panjang lebar.

Kris menggelengkan kepalanya, "Tidak, love. Berhenti mengatakan hal seperti itu, hm?" Tao hanya tersenyum manis. "Ok, sekarang sudah jam 11 malam. Apakah kita akan tidur?" tawar Kris. Tao menggeleng kuat, "Kita menonton film!"

.

.

.

Kalau ada hal yang paling Tao takutkan di dunia ini, itu bukanlah kematian. Tapi hantu. Kris pernah bermaksud menakuti Tao dengan mengajaknya menonton film hantu ketika mereka masih elementary school. Di saat itu, Tao belum mengenal makhluk seperti apa hantu itu. Ia sangat antusias, dan tidak pernah disangka oleh siapapun, pada menit ke 1 dan detik ke 25, Tao menjerit keras. Itu adalah jeritan ternyaring yang pernah Kris dengar. Dan Kris bersumpah, ia tidak akan pernah tertarik dengan film hantu jenis apapun ketika ia melihat Tao berbaring lemas di kasur rumah sakit karena namja manis itu menangis ketakutan selama 10 menit.

Mereka menonton film komedi yang cukup ringan. Sepanjang film Tao dan Kris hanya tertawa geli. Tak jarang Tao menyandarkan kepala di bahu kekasihnya. Ia cukup lelah dan juga mengantuk. Begitu juga dengan Kris, menjadi siswa kelas akselerasi bukan hal mudah. Belum lagi ia juga mengejar target untuk dapat lulus dari universitas dalam lima semester. Ini semua dilakukannya demi Tao, ia punya mimpi dengan namja manis ini. Dan ia ingin mewujudkannya secepat mungkin.

"Baby, kita tidur sekarang, hm?" tanya Kris sambil bersiap mengangkat tubuh Tao.

"Uhhm, ge ..." balas Tao sambil bergumam. Kris lalu mengangkat tubuh Tao bride style dan membaringkannya di kasur. Ia menyelimuti kekasihnya dan mengecup keningnya. Kris bermaksud bangkit untuk melanjutkan belajarnya yang tertunda, tapi tangan Tao mencegahnya. "Ge, jangan tinggalkan Tao. Tao ingin dipeluk gege." pintanya. Kris mengangguk pelan lalu ikut menyembunyikan dirinya dalam selimut.

"Gege, bernyanyilah."

"Gege tidak bisa bernyanyi."

"Ani, suara gege sangat bagus. Aku ingin mendengarnya sekarang."

"Baiklah, baby panda."

Kris mulai bernyanyi, ia dengan sabar menyanyikan tiap bagian lagu. Tao tersenyum dalam tidurnya.

So lucky my love ..

So lucky to have you ..

So lucky to be your love, I am ...

.

.

.

"Sebenarnya, Kris adalah salah satu atlet panahan yang akan diturunkan lusa. Dia sudah berlatih selama kurang lebih 5 bulan untuk turnamen ini."

"Ooh ... Tao mengerti. Dasar Kris ge jahat, ia sama sekali tidak memberitahu Tao tentang ini." Tao mempoutkan bibirnya sambil membetulkan kaos putihnya yang agak miring.

"Hahaha ... mungkin dia ingin memberi surprise dengan menunjukkan medali untukmu, Tao."

"Baekkie ge jangan membela Kris ge. Tao sungguh marah padanya sekarang. Ok, jadi jam berapa perlombaan panahan dimulai?" tanya Tao.

"Panahan sekitar jam 4 sore."

"Baiklah, Tao akan datang. Terimakasih atas infonya, Baekkie ge. Bye!"

Pip. Tao meletakkan androidnya di meja belajar dan kembali menyelesaikan tugas yang diberikan oleh Kyungsoo seonsaengnim. Sudah 3 hari Tao tidak bertemu Kris. Ia sangat merindukan kekasih jangkungnya itu. Sayang Kris tidak memberitahunya hal apapun. Dari hasil pembicaraannya dengan Baekhyun –teman sekelas Kris- lewat telepon, ternyata Kris tengah sibuk berlatih memanah untuk mengikuti turnamen. Latihan itu mengharuskannya untuk menginap di sekolah.

CEKLEK

"Baby Tao, sore nanti kita akan ke rumah sakit. Kau bisa menyiapkan baju-bajumu sendiri kan, sweetheart?"

"Iya, mom." Tao mengangguk sambil tersenyum. Setelah Nyonya Huang menutup pintu, raut wajahnya berubah. Jika ia ke rumah sakit nanti sore, kemungkinan besar ia akan pulang tiga hari kemudian. Ini berarti ia tidak akan bisa melihat pertandingan Kris. Tidak mungkin, Tao sangat ingin melihat kekasihnya bertanding.

.

.

.

**Kris' PoV**

Aku mengelap peluh yang memenuhi dahi. Biasanya, ketika aku selesai bermain basket ada Tao yang mengelapkan keringatku dengan lembut serta memberiku air minum. Ini sudah hari kedua aku berlatih dan dua hari juga aku tidak pulang ke rumah. Sekolah memberikan regulasi konyol dengan memerintahkan atlet-atlet untuk menginap di asrama sekolah. Aku sangat merindukan panda kecilku itu. Sedang apa dia sekarang?

"Kris!"

"Baekhyun, ada apa?" Baekhyun adalah teman dekatku yang mengenal Tao dengan baik sejak setahun lalu.

"Tadi Tao meneleponku dan menanyakan tentang keberadaanmu. Aku bilang saja kau sedang menginap di sekolah karena mengikuti latihan memanah untuk turnamen lusa."

"Errr ... Baekhyun. Mengapa kau memberitahunya?" aku memang sengaja tidak memberitahu Tao. Kalau aku memberitahunya, ia akan merengek untuk pergi ke sekolahku dan menonton. Ibu Tao sudah memberitahuku bahwa Tao akan menjalani pemeriksaan rutin sore ini. Ia tidak akan bisa menonton pertandinganku.

"Mengapa kau tidak memberitahunya sama sekali? Dari pembicaraan kami di telepon, ia terdengar sangat ingin menonton pertandinganmu. Ia bahkan menanyakan jadwal lomba panahan."

Aku menggelengkan kepala, "Tidak, Baek. Dia tidak akan bisa datang karena ia akan menjalani pemeriksaan rutinnya di rumah sakit. Aku sengaja tidak memberitahunya agar ia tidak merasa sedih."

Baekhyun mengusap belakang lehernya pelan, wajahnya menunjukkan rasa bersalah. "Maafkan aku, Kris. Aku sungguh tidak tahu." Lagi-lagi aku menggelengkan kepala pelan dan berujar, "No problem, Baek. Ini hanya sebuah kesalahpahaman kecil. Sebaiknya kau segera berlari dan menghampiri Chanyeol. Sudah 10 menit ia berteriak memanggilmu tapi kau malah mengabaikannya."

"Oh ya?" Baekhyun menengok ke belakang dan melihat Chanyeol yang mengusap-usap tenggorokannya karena serak sehabis berteriak. "Kalau begitu, aku duluan Kris. Sekali lagi, maaf!"

Aku tersenyum melihat dua orang itu. Sungguh sepasang kekasih yang sangat lucu.

GREP

"Kris oppa, ayo kita makan siang."

"Lepas."

"Shireo. Hmm, oppa sudah makan siang? Baiklah, kalau begitu, temani aku saja. Please, oppaaa ..."

Aku sungguh membenci gadis ini. Kalau tidak menghormati wanita, sudah aku hajar dia sampai wajah plastiknya itu tidak berbentuk. "Aku sudah terlambat untuk latihan memanah." jawabku singkat sambil menghempaskan tangan Jessica secara paksa.

"Ouch. Oppa, appo!"

Aku tidak peduli.

tbc

**halo!**

**aku creamiliata!**

**salam kenal!**

**sedang belajar untuk membuat fiction tentang Taoris**

**.**

**silakan kasih pendapat kalian di kotak review, ok?**

**.**

**terimakasih~!**


	2. Chapter 2

**My Precious**

Chapter Two

YAOI, AU, OOC, Sad/Angst, Romance, Drama

TAORIS as maincast

All casts belong to theirself and God

.

.

.

Enjoy!

.

.

.

Tao melepaskan selang infus yang menempel di tangan kirinya. Ia bangkit dari tempat tidur dan berjalan menuju tas besar yang ada di sudut kamar. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul setengah empat sore. Berarti Tao hanya punya waktu sekitar 30 menit untuk kabur dari rumah sakit dan naik taksi menuju sekolah Kris. Ia segera mengambil sebuah kaos besar berwarna hitam bernomor punggung 68 dan celana jeans selutut berwarna senada. Tak lupa sebuah syal besar bercorak leopard ia lilitkan di leher.

"TAO!" teriak Sehun.

"Sehun! Sehun mengagetkan Tao, tahu?" balas Tao sambil mengambil androidnya.

Sehun hanya tertawa kecil, "Hehe, mian. Kau mau ke mana sore-sore begini?"

"Tao mau ke sekolah Kris ge. Ssst, tapi jangan beritahu siapapun, ok?"

"Memangnya ada apa di sekolah Kris gegemu itu?"

"Kris gege akan mengikuti lomba panahan jam 4 nanti. Tao ingin menontonnya."

Sehun manggut-manggut. Rasa kecewa terbersit di hatinya karena ia baru saja ingin mengajak Tao untuk bermain. Tapi namja polos itu sudah mau pergi. Sehun juga penderita lemah jantung seperti Tao, tapi persentase kesempatannya untuk hidup jauh lebih besar daripada Tao karena ia punya fisik yang kuat.

"Sehun kapan pulang, eoh?"

"Besok. Kalau kau?"

"Hehe, belum tahu. Kalau kondisi Tao bagus mungkin bisa lebih cepat." jawab Tao sambil terkekeh. "Sehunnie, bisa antarkan Tao ke gerbang belakang rumah sakit?" Gerbang belakang rumah sakit dijaga oleh seorang security yang sangat suka tidur. Tao dan Sehun sering kabur melewati gerbang itu.

Sehun mengangguk kecil, "Ayo." ajaknya.

.

.

.

Turnamen ini diikuti oleh seluruh senior high school yang ada di Seoul. Jadi bisa dibayangkan betapa ramainya sekolah Kris sekarang. Tao memasang ekspresi cerianya setelah ia turun dari taksi. Kebetulan ia membawakan Kris jaket karena kata Baekhyun meskipun sudah sore matahari akan bersinar dengan terik. Betapa senang hati Tao, terbukti ia berjalan dengan ceria. Senyum tak pernah terlepas dari wajah manisnya.

"Tao?"

"Ah, Baekhyun ge."

"Kau datang? Tapi, Kris bilang ... ah, sudahlah. Ayo, aku antarkan kau ke spot yang tepat untuk menontonnya."

Baekhyun merangkul Tao dan mengajaknya menuju stadion. Di tribun sudah ramai oleh penonton. Tapi beruntung mereka mendapat tempat yang cukup bagus. Tao bisa melihat Kris dengan jelas dari tempat ia duduk. Bisa dilihatnya Kris sedang mempersiapkan alat pemanahnya. Ia ingin berteriak memanggil Kris, tapi ia yakin tidak akan terdengar jadi Tao mengurungkan niatnya. Penonton berteriak riuh ketika perlombaan dimulai. Tao juga ikut berteriak untuk mendukung Kris. Beberapa kali panah Kris tidak menusuk sasaran yang tepat tapi Tao tetap berteriak sampai suaranya serak.

"Baiklah, ini kesempatan terakhir untuk Kris. Siap .." aba-aba pemandu acara.

"KRISSSSS GEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

Kris menolehkan kepalanya. Suara Tao yang berteriak berdengung dalam pikirannya. Ia mencari ke tribun penonton dan gotcha! Tao berdiri sambil berteriak ke arahnya. Kris terharu, ia hanya bisa menunjukkan senyum dan mengatakan bahwa ia mencintai Tao dalam hatinya.

Shoot!

Busur panah itu pun meluncur.

.

.

.

"Dengan jantungnya yang sekarang, persentasenya untuk hidup hanya 15%. Tao bisa bertahan sampai sekarang, sudah merupakan keajaiban." ujar Suho, dokter yang merawat Tao. Mendengar ini, Nyonya Huang langsung menangis.

"Uisanim, kami mohon. Kami akan membayar berapapun asalkan Tao bisa kembali sehat."

"Mrs. Huang, saya akan berusaha sekeras mungkin untuk mencari pendonor jantung yang tepat. Karena prosedur pencangkokan harus kita lakukan paling lambat akhir tahun ini. Saya harap, anda dan Tuan Huang, serta semua orang yang ada di sekitar Tao membangkitkan semangatnya untuk selalu bertahan hidup. Itu sangat penting bagi pasien sepertinya."

Tuan dan Nyonya Huang mengangguk mengerti. Mereka keluar dari ruang kerja Suho dengan langkah yang sangat lambat.

.

.

.

"Kyaaa! Gege jjang! Closing yang sangat bagus, ge. Tao tidak akan pernah menyesal untuk kabur dari rumah sakit dan menonton pertandingan tadi." ucap Tao tanpa berhenti.

"Baby, kalau kau ingin menonton pertandingan Kris gegemu, mengapa kau tidak memberitahu daddy dan mommy, hm?" tanya Nyonya Huang lembut sambil mengelus rambut Tao.

Tao menggeleng lembut sambil nyengir, "Ania. Tao tidak ingin merepotkan mom dan dad. Mom dan dad sudah terlalu lelah mengurus Tao."

"Tidak, sweety. Kau adalah permata kami yang paling berharga. Kami tidak akan pernah lelah untuk mengurusmu."

Kris yang melihat adegan itu dari tadi hanya memasang senyum simpatiknya. Ia kagum pada ibu dan anak ini. Tangan kanan Kris masih menggenggam erat tangan kiri Tao. Namja manis itu masih saja excited atas pertandingan Kris yang ia tonton. Nyonya Huang memberi tanda pada Kris bahwa ia ingin berbicara dengan Kris setelah Tao tertidur. Kris mengangguk mengerti.

"Gege." panggil Tao.

"Waeyo, baby?" jawab Kris.

"Seminggu lagi gege ujian akhir. Ujian akhir menentukan gege akan lulus atau tidak. Mengapa gege masih berdiri di sini?"

Dahi Kris berkerut, ia tidak mengerti maksud ucapan Tao, "Apa maksudmu, panda?"

"Gege seharusnya pulang ke rumah dan belajar. Ppali kka!" usir Tao.

"Gege akan pulang setelah kau tidur."

"Tao akan tidur sekarang. Gege pergi sana!" Tao langsung menarik selimut dan berbalik memunggungi Kris. Ia tersenyum lucu dan tertawa kecil sambil menutup mulutnya. Kris tidak pergi dari situ tapi mengambil kursi untuk duduk dan mengelus rambut Tao.

**Tao's PoV**

Sebenarnya Tao tidak ingin mengusir Kris ge dari sini. Sangat tidak ingin, tapi tidak mungkin Tao menyuruh Kris ge untuk menunggui Tao sampai malam hari. Seminggu lagi dia ujian akhir. Turnamen panahan tadi adalah kompetisi terakhirnya sebelum meninggalkan sekolah. Yang Tao tahu dari Baekkie ge, sebenarnya Kris ge tidak diperbolehkan untuk mengikuti lomba lagi. Tapi ia berlatih keras hingga akhirnya sekolah menjadikan ia sebagai salah satu atlet yang diunggulkan dalam kompetisi itu.

Tiga puluh menit Tao hanya memejamkan mata dan berusaha untuk bernapas seteratur mungkin. Ini agak sulit karena Kris ge belum juga pergi dan masih mengelus rambut Tao. Huuhh .. Kris ge ... mengapa Tao punya kekasih sebaik dan setampan gege, eoh? Jinjja, Tuhan sungguh baik pada Tao.

Wah, sudah sekitar satu jam lebih dan Kris ge masih saja di sini. Tao juga heran mengapa Tao tidak bisa tidur. Padahal Tao melakukan cukup banyak kegiatan dari pagi. Belajar dengan Kyungsoo seonsaengnim dari jam 7 pagi sampai jam 1 siang. Setelahnya telponan dengan Baekkie ge selama 45 menit. Dan pergi ke rumah sakit pada jam 2 siang. Begitu sampai di rumah sakit Tao juga langsung diperiksa oleh Dokter Suho. Selesai pemeriksaan, Tao langsung kabur dari rumah sakit dibantu Sehun. Hehe, setelah itu sampai di sekolah Kris ge dan melihat ia bertanding. Wooaaa, neomu joha!

CUP

Eh, Kris ge mengecup pelipis kiri Tao? Sudah mau pergi, eoh?

CEKLEK

"Kris, Tao sudah tidur?"

Mommy?

"Sudah, omonim. Sudah satu jam lebih dia tertidur."

CUP

Mom menghampiri kasur Tao dan mengecup pipi kiri Tao. Sampai detik ini Tao belum juga ingin tidur. Ah, waeirae?

"Nice dream, baby. Mommy loves you."

"Tadi omonim bilang ada yang ingin dibicarakan denganku?" kata Kris ge.

"Ne. Omonim rasa ..."

..

"Kau tidak perlu mendampingi Tao lagi."

"Wae- waeyo, omonim? Apa aku melakukan kesalahan?"

"Aniya. Omonim hanya tidak mau kau menjalin hubungan dengan Tao karena merasa kasihan padanya. Omonim rasa, mulai besok kau tidak perlu menemui Tao lagi. Omonim juga mendengar dari mamamu bahwa seminggu lagi kau akan ujian akhir. Daripada kau menghabiskan waktumu di sini, lebih baik kau pulang ke rumah –"

"Omonim, maafkan aku memotong pembicaraanmu. Tapi aku benar-benar mencintai Huang Zitao, anak omonim dan abonim. Aku mencintainya dan ingin menjalani hidupku bersamanya. Aku mencintainya bahkan sebelum aku tahu ia mempunyai kekurangan. Dan setelah aku tahu pun, aku tidak akan berhenti mencintainya."

"Kau masih terlalu muda untuk menghabiskan waktumu dengan menunggui Tao di rumah sakit ini. Sebaiknya jangan sia-siakan waktumu."

"Tidak. Mendampingi Tao tidak menyia-nyiakan waktuku. Aku akan membagi waktuku dengannya. Jadi, tolong jangan halangi aku untuk melindunginya, omonim."

"Melindunginya? Kau menyakitinya, Kris! Kau tahu kalau Tao mengidap kelainan jantung dari kecil dan itu berarti suatu waktu, di saat paling tak terduga sekalipun ia bisa saja kehilangan nyawanya. Kau memberinya cinta dan perhatian tapi pada akhirnya ia akan tersakiti karena semua itu sia-sia!"

"Cintaku pada Tao bukanlah sebuah kesia-siaan. Aku tulus mencintainya dan mencurahkan segala perhatianku padanya. Mengenai kematian, aku bukanlah Tuhan. Aku tak tahu apapun tentang itu, jadi menurutku, jika Tuhan menghendaki salah satu dari kami berpisah karena kematian .. kami tidak akan merasa sia-sia pernah saling mencintai, karena sejak awal rasa cinta yang sudah Tuhan berikan pada kami berdua sungguh sangat berharga."

"Kris, kau tidak mengerti apapun. Sebaiknya kau jangan muncul lagi besok."

"Maafkan aku jika aku lancang, omonim. Aku tidak akan pergi sampai Tao sendiri yang menyuruhku untuk pergi darinya."

...

...

"Hiks .. hiks ... hiks .. Kris, kau harus tahu bahwa .. hiks .. persentase Tao untuk hidup ... hanya hiks ... 15% .."

DEG

Tao sungguh tidak bisa mendengar apapun setelah kata-kata barusan yang keluar dari mulut Mommy. Tapi Tao bisa merasakan bahwa mommy terisak di bahu Kris ge. Dan Kris ge, Tao juga sangat mencintai gege. Neomu saranghae. Neomu, neomu. Apa perlu Tao menyuruh gege untuk pergi dari hadapan Tao sekarang juga?

End of Tao's PoV

.

.

.

Kris berjalan gontai di sepanjang koridor rumah sakit. Ia seperti tidak punya tenaga, bahkan untuk memutar kunci mobilnya sekalipun. Perjalanan dari rumah sakit menuju rumahnya penuh dengan kesuraman. Ini bahkan lebih menyedihkan dari kesedihan terbesar yang pernah Kris alami dalam hidupnya.

Persentase Tao untuk hidup hanya 15%.

Ini buruk. Sangat buruk.

Perdebatannya dengan Nyonya Huang berakhir dengan isak tangis dari Nyonya Huang yang menumpukan kepala di bahu tegap Kris. Sebenarnya Nyonya Huang sangat bahagia dengan kehadiran Kris di sisi putranya. Tapi ia tidak ingin Kris kecewa jika pada akhirnya ia dan Tao tidak akan bisa bersama selamanya. Tapi, Nyonya Huang tidak pernah tahu bahwa Kris maupun Tao sudah menyadari hal ini sejak awal. Mereka siap akan apapun yang terjadi. Ini memang tidak mudah, tapi ini kenyataan.

Rasanya Kris tidak pernah sestres ini. Menurutnya makin hari keadaan Tao makin membaik. Kekasihnya itu ceria, tersenyum, dan jarang sekali terbaring lemas akhir-akhir ini. Tapi Kris serasa disambar petir waktu Nyonya Huang bilang bahwa Dokter Kim menyatakan persentase Tao untuk hidup hanya sebesar 15%. Kris tahu bahwa akhirnya ia akan sampai ke kondisi ini. Dengan vonis Dokter Kim, berarti Tao harus segera menjalani operasi pencangkokan. Ini sama sekali tidak mudah, dari segi apapun.

"Sweetheart, mengapa wajahmu kusut sekali?" tanya mama Wu saat melihat Kris masuk lewat pintu depan.

"Tidak, ma. Aku hanya kelelahan. Oh iya, aku boleh minta izin untuk liburan bersama Tao setelah graduationku?" tanyanya sambil menenggak segelas air putih.

"Liburan? Tentu, tapi kau mesti ingat kondisi kekasihmu, hm? Dan izin dari Tuan dan Nyonya Huang adalah yang terpenting. Kau mengerti?"

"Yes, mam!"

Sengaja Kris tidak memberitahukan tentang keadaan Tao yang sebenarnya. Ia hanya tidak ingin mamanya berpikiran sama dengan Nyonya Huang, ingin memisahkan Tao darinya.

.

.

.

"Hari ini hari terakhir, fighting chingu-ya!" teriak Chanyeol di depan kelas. Ia malah mendapat lemparan kertas yang bertubi-tubi karena suara bassnya itu mengganggu ketenangan siswa yang belajar. Chanyeol berjalan menuju bangkunya di mana sudah terdapat Baekhyun yang serius belajar.

CUP

"Hai, baby!" sapa Chanyeol setelah mendaratkan ciuman di pipi Baekhyun. Baekhyun hanya memutar mata malas melihat kelakuan Chanyeol. Kris yang duduk di belakang mereka terlihat membaca buku sambil mendengarkan musik lewat headset.

Sepuluh menit berselang dan kini mereka tengah mengerjakan soal ujian. Semua siswa tenang begitu juga dengan Kris. Kris memang tidak pernah khawatir dengan hasil ujiannya karena ia percaya dengan kemampuannya. Waktu dua jam dimanfaatkannya dengan baik. Ia menghembuskan napas keras saat lembar jawabannya berpindah ke tangan pengawas. "Santai, brother. Kau akan dapatkan yang terbaik." ujar Chanyeol sambil menepuk bahu Kris. Namja itu selalu santai dalam situasi apapun. Cukup bisa membuat rasa tidak enak dalam pikiran Kris menguar.

"Ada apa dengan Tao? Dalam setiap percakapan kami akhir-akhir ini, ia sama sekali tidak pernah menanyakan tentangmu? Dan juga, ia hanya menelepon sekitar 10 menit." tanya Baekhyun sambil menggeser bangkunya mendekat ke arah dua namja tinggi. "Padahal, biasanya dia meneleponku untuk meminta laporan lengkap tentang kelakuanmu." sambungnya. Kris terkekeh kecil ketika mendengar celoteh Baekhyun tentang Tao. Tao menanyakan hal-hal itu kepada Baekhyun seolah menganggapnya adalah lelaki mata keranjang yang hobi berselingkuh. "Oh, God! Aku rasa Tao sudah resmi menjadi istrimu, Kris!" teriak Chanyeol antusias menyebabkan Kris harus membekap mulut lebar namja itu dengan penghapus pensil.

"Well, aku juga tidak tahu, Baek. Aku rasa dia hanya tidak ingin menganggu kita yang sedang dalam masa ujian. Aku meneleponnya beberapa kali tapi tidak diangkat. Padahal aku sangat merindukannya." jawab Kris.

"Kalau begitu apa yang kau lakukan?! Temui dia sekarang juga!" Baekhyun berkata dengan nada tegas mengundang gelak tawa dari kekasihnya sendiri. "Calm down, Baby Baek. Tanpa disuruh pun Kris akan langsung menemui baby pandanya."

.

.

.

Sepulang sekolah Kris tidak langsung menuju rumah Tao. Ia hanya ingin melakukan beberapa persiapan dulu. Rencananya, setelah graduation, ia ingin mengajak Tao ke Cina. Di sana mereka bisa mengunjungi nainai Tao yang tinggal di Qingdao. Kris memesan tiket pesawatnya secara online dan mengemasi beberapa lembar pakaian. Ia juga membuat beberapa perubahan pada dirinya. Sebenarnya bukan apa-apa, hanya tanda bahwa ia sudah bukan seorang siswa Senior High School lagi. Ia akan menjadi mahasiswa. Kris membuat piercing di telinga dan mengecat rambutnya kemerahan.

"Kris! Kau menindik telingamu? Kita bahkan belum menerima ijazah .." komentar Baekhyun. Chanyeol hanya tertawa. Sebenarnya Chanyeol juga sudah membuat piercing, tapi Baekhyun tidak mengetahuinya lantaran rambut Chanyeol yang mulai rimbun.

"Tenanglah, sayang. Sebuah tindikan tidak akan membuat Kris kehilangan ijazahnya." Chanyeol berkomentar sambil memakan kripik kentangnya.

"Tapi, sayang .. errr .. rambutmu itu juga. Aku risih sekali melihatnya." Baekhyun merapikan rambut Chanyeol dengan jari-jarinya. Membuat pria itu berjengit ketika jari lentik Baekhyun menyentuh telinganya dan mendapati suatu hal yang Chanyeol takuti sejak tadi.

"Park Chanyeol ... Kau melakukan hal yang sama, hah?! Kemari kau! Biar kupotong telingamu yang seperti telinga dobi itu! Kemari!"

.

.

.

Tao meringkuk di ranjangnya. Ia baru saja mendengar kabar dari Baekhyun bahwa Kris menindik telinganya dan mengecat rambutnya. Tao awalnya agak marah, tapi ia lebih memilih untuk mendukung setiap tindakan yang dilakukan kekasihnya. Kris dewasa dan sudah tahu apa yang terbaik bagi dirinya sendiri. Tapi Tao juga sedih, karena ia ingin melakukan hal yang sama dengan Kris. Ia ingin telinganya ditindik dan rambutnya dicat juga. Jadi dengan langkah riang ia pergi ke ruang praktek Dokter Xi untuk meminta ditindik.

"Annyeonghaseyo, Dokter Xi!" sapa Tao ramah.

"Tao? Masuk dan duduklah." Dokter Xi adalah seorang dokter bedah plastik. Tao cukup dekat dengan Dokter Xi karena dokter ini sangat sering menanyakan tentang Sehun kepadanya. Tao dengan polosnya membeberkan semua kebiasaan Sehun tanpa menyaring yang baik dan yang buruk. Akibatnya Dokter Xi sering tertawa terpingkal-pingkal karena cerita Tao. Tapi kali ini ia membelalakkan mata ketika mendengar maksud Tao datang ke ruang prakteknya.

"Kau ingin menindik telingamu? Hmm ... kau masih terlalu muda, Barbie. Mommy dan daddymu akan marah jika mereka melihat kau berbuat seperti ini." nasihat Dokter Xi sambil mengelus pelan rambut Tao.

Tao merengut, "Tapi, Dokter Xi ... Kris ge sudah melakukannya bahkan sejak dua hari yang lalu. Tao ingin seperti dia."

"Ken melakukan itu? Pengumuman hasil ujian Senior High School baru akan dilaksanakan besok pagi, tapi dia sudah berani menindik telinganya? Dasar anak nakal, biar aku memukul kepalanya nanti." Dokter Xi marah sambil memelototkan mata.

"Dokter, jangan pukul kepala Kris ge. Kasihan dia, hm, bagaimana kalau sekarang Dokter Xi menindik telinga Tao saja?" tawar namja bermata panda itu.

Dokter cantik itu menggeleng, "Tidak, sayang. Kau masih terlalu muda, Barbie. Aku tidak ingin kau meniru perbuatan Ken."

"Dokter Xi! Berhenti memanggil Tao dan Kris ge seperti itu ... Tao bukan Barbie dan Kris gege bukanlah Ken ..." pekik Tao, tanda bahwa ia merajuk. Dengan raut wajah seperti itu ia justru kelihatan lebih imut. DokterXi hanya bisa terkekeh kecil, "Haha .. jangan marah. Bagiku kalian berdua adalah pasangan yang serasi. Yang satu cantik dan manis, yang satu tampan dan cool. Persis seperti Barbie dan Ken."

"Ya, terserah Dokter Xi saja. Tao mau keluar dan berbicara pada Sehun jika Dokter Xi sangat pelit." kaki jenjang Tao bersiap melangkah keluar, tapi buru-buru dicegat oleh sang dokter. "Eitt, tunggu dulu. Kalau menindik telinga, aku tidak mau melakukannya untukmu. Tapi, kalau mengubah model rambut, bagaimana? Aku rasa model rambutmu perlu diubah sedikit, Tao."

Wajah Tao terlihat sumringah, "Yeah, Tao mau! Ayo, Dokter, kita lakukan sekarang saja!"

.

.

.

Sudah delapan hari Kris tidak bertemu dengan Tao. Terhitung sejak ia ujian akhir selama lima hari dan melakukan beberapa persiapan dan kegiatan rutinnya selama tiga hari. Tepat hari ini ia akan menghadiri gaduation ceremony di sekolahnya bersama Baekhyun dan Chanyeol. Kris tersenyum kecil, tak terasa ia sudah lulus. Padahal rasanya baru kemarin ia menjalani hari pertamanya di sekolah ini. Sekarang ia terlihat tampan dengan jubah dan topi wisudanya. Ini adalah hari di mana ia bisa melepaskan sebagian bebannya untuk sejenak. Baram Senior High School telah dipenuhi dengan siswa-siswi yang akan merayakan kelulusan mereka. Mereka yang akan menerima ijazah memakai toga berwarna merah marun. Tepat pukul delapan acara sudah dimulai.

"... Apakah yang akan kulakukan begitu memasuki gerbang sekolah? Apa yang akan kulakukan selama tiga tahun di tempat ini? Apakah aku akan diterima atau dibuang ... tidak ada seorang pun yang tahu. Saat memikirkan hal seperti itu, kau bahkan tidak sadar sebuah tangan menunggu untuk berjabat dengan tanganmu. Kalian bekenalan, dan sesederhana itu, semua pikiran cemasmu hilang. Tiga tahun ini, aku telah melewati pengalaman-pengalaman menyenangkan dan menyedihkan yang tidak akan pernah bisa dilupakan. Guru-guru, teman-teman, orangtua, adalah bagian dari itu. Daripada memikirkan apakah kau akan diterima atau dibuang, lebih baik untuk melakukan segala hal dengan sungguh-sungguh. Kau tidak akan pernah tahu hasilnya, sampai kau berdiri di tempat ini, disaksikan oleh orangtua, dan merasa puas dengan kesungguhanmu selama ini. Aku harap, kita semua juga akan bersungguh-sungguh dalam menempuh kehidupan yang lebih nyata di universitas."

**PROK PROK PROK PROK PROK PROK PROK**

Baekhyun kembali ke tempat duduknya setelah selesai menyampaikan pidato kelulusan. Chanyeol yang duduk di sisi kirinya langsung menggenggam tangan namja mungil itu dan memberikan kehangatan. Ia tahu Baekhyun lumayan gugup karena begitu banyaknya orang yang hadir dalam acara ini. "Nice speech, Baek." puji Kris sambil menepuk pundak Baekhyun. Mereka maju satu per satu ke atas panggung untuk menerima ijazah dan bersalaman dengan kepala sekolah dan ketua yayasan. Dan setelahnya acara yang paling ditunggu-tunggu, sesi pemotretan saat seluruh siswa-siswi melemparkan topi wisuda mereka ke atas langit. Dan pemotretan ini akan dilakukan halaman depan sekolah. Dalam 10 menit semua siswa meninggalkan aula dan berkumpul di halaman. Orangtua dan para guru tetap berbincang di dalam aula.

"Oppa! Oppa! Kris Oppa!" panggil Jessica. Kris sadar ia dipanggil tapi ia membelakangi Jessica dan berpura-pura sibuk berbicara dengan Baekhyun juga Chanyeol. Baekhyun yang menyadari ini langsung menambah deras arah pembicaraan mereka. Beruntung lima detik kemudian pemotretan bisa dimulai dan semua siswa itu mulai berkerumun. Mereka serentak memandang udara dengan senyum saat topi-topi itu beterbangan.

Jessica hanya bisa merengut dan berbalik arah. Ini berarti ia tidak akan bisa melihat Kris lagi di sekolah ini. Jessica sangat menyesal mengapa ia tidak dilahirkan setahun lebih awal. Tapi sudah dapat dipastikan bahwa yeoja seperti Jessica akan mencari namja lain yang setara atau lebih tampan dari Kris dan mengejarnya sampai ia dapat. Ini akan terjadi secara berulang-ulang seperti sebuah siklus.

"Chan, Baek. Maaf, tapi sepertinya aku harus pamit duluan." Kris berkata sambil menjabat tangan Chanyeol.

"Yes, bro. Pastikan kau mendapati prince pandamu itu tersenyum sumringah, okay?"

Kris mengangguk mantap.

tbc

**haii haii...! **

**My Precious chapter 2 has released,,**

**sebenarnya, aku mau upload kemarin, tapi berhubung aku agak sibuk menjelang Paskah, jadi baru bisa upload hari ini.**

**I'm so sorry, guys..**

**..**

**Ada 17 reviews yang masuk, kepada semuanya kuucapkan banyak terimakasih atas partisipasi kalian :)**

Aiko Michishige : **halo, Aiko, salam kenal! thanks for review. Karena kamu panggil aku "kaka", aku boleh panggil kamu "ade"? oh iya, ini chapter 2nya udah dilanjut, review lagi ya, de? Hehe..**

anis. : **halo, anis, salam kenal! thanks for review. Thanks juga karena udah bilang seru, padahal ini baru chapter 1, thanks a lot^^. Ini chapter 2nya udah dilanjut. Boleh bagi reviewnya, nis? Keke..**

icegreentealatte : **halo, ice, salam kenal! namanya bikin hauuuss.. keke, thanks for review, ya. Ini udah ada chapter 2, silakan dibaca dan tinggalkan review lagi, ya? Thankss^**

Kirei Thelittlethieves : **halo, kirei, salam kenal! thanks for review. Chapter 2nya udah dilanjut. Review lagi ya, cantik? Arigatou!**

LVenge : **halo, L, salam kenal! thanks for review, ya. Cewe genitnya cuman figuran aja, so, don't worry, baby panda tetap punya kris. Chapter 2 udah ada, review lagi, ya? Terimakasih!**

Xyln : **halo, Xyln, salam kenal! thanks for review. Doakan supaya zizi tetap sama fanfan, oke? Ini udah dilanjut, review lagi ya, sayang? Thankss^^**

celindazifan : **halo, celinda, salam kenal! thanks for review. jangan sedih, kris akan selalu ada untuk tao. Chapter 2 udah ada, review lagi, ya? Gomawoo**

annisakkamjong : **halo, annisa, salam kenal! thanks for review. Barbienya ndak akan mati soalnya ndak ada unsur death chara di sini, dek, kris juga akan selalu setia sama barbietao kok, don't worry, ok? Chapter 2 udah dilanjut, review lagi ya, dek? Thankss!^^**

yeojakim2 : **halo, kim, salam kenal! (boleh panggil kim? soalnya aku agak bingung mau manggil kamu apa). thanks for review. Ini udah ada chapter 2, review lagi ya? Terimakasih!^^**

**kthk2** : **halo, kthk, salam kenal! (aku panggil kthk ndak apa, kan?) thanks for review. Baby tao ndak akan meninggal, kok. So, don't cry, yaa? Ini udah dilanjut, review lagi, oke? Gomawoo**

: **halo, shoffy, salam kenal! thanks for review. Chapter 2nya udah dilanjut, ya? Review lagi, boleh? Thanks!^^**

**ChanKai Love : halo, ChanKai, salam kenal! thanks for review. Ini udah ada chapter 2, review lagi, oke? Gomawoo^**

**uknow69** : **halo, uknow, salam kenal! thanks for review, kamu yang paling panjang, thanks a lot.! Akan ada gangguan kecil untuk hubungan mereka nanti, tapi Taoris pasti tetap akan bersatu. Mengenai penyakit Tao bisa sembuh atau ndak, ikuti saja, ok? Mengenai pernikahan, aku belum memikirkan, tapi ada kemungkinan iya. Terus, Tao datang atau ndak ke pertandingan udah terjawab di chapter ini ya. Review lagi, next chapter, ok? Thankss! ^^**

**pantao** : **halo, pantao, salam kenal! thanks for review. Terimakasih atas pujiannya, udah bilang seru. Chapter 2 sudah ada silakan dibaca dan review lagi, ya? Terimakasih!**

Baby Tao Lovers : **halo, Baby Tao, salam kenal! thanks for review. Ini udah dilanjut ya chapter 2nya, silakan dibaca dan tinggalkan review, ok? Gomawoo ^^**

**Guest : halo, Guest, salam kenal! thanks for review. Ini udah dilanjut, silakan dibaca. Review lagi untuk chapter ini, ya? Thankss!**

**Ada 2 review yang masuk dari Guest, kalau itu adalah review dari satu orang, aku ucapkan banyak terimakasih karena sudah menyumbangkan sampai 2 review untuk chapter 1. Tapi, jika itu adalah dua orang yang berbeda, aku harap Guest menambahkan angka atau huruf setelah kata "Guest" supaya aku tahu itu adalah dua orang yang berbeda, oke? Terimakasih, sayang.**

**..**

**btw, happy easter untuk yang merayakan ya?**

**GBU all**

**..**

**Please tinggalkan review untuk chapter ini, ya?**

**..**

**Gomawoo**


	3. Chapter 3

**My Precious**

Chapter Three

YAOI, AU, OOC, Sad/Angst, Romance, Drama

TAORIS as maincast

All casts belong to theirself and God

.

.

.

Enjoy!

.

.

.

Kris menutup pintu mobilnya dan mengetuk pintu rumah Tao. Mrs. Huang membukakan pintu dan mempersilakan Kris masuk, ia sudah tahu bahwa Kris akan mengajak putranya berlibur ke Cina. Tao memang tidak diberitahu karena Kris ingin ini menjadi surprise.

"Baby panda? Sayang? Where are you...?" Kris mencari di kamar Tao.

**CEKLEK**

Tao keluar dari kamar mandinya, "Gege?" tanyanya kaget.

Kris lebih kaget karena ia melihat potongan rambut baru Tao yang malah membuat namja itu terlihat makin manis. Ia mengecat rambutnya berwarna blonde.

"Ada apa dengan rambutmu, sweetheart?"

Tao mengusak rambutnya, "Ah, ini. Tao hanya bosan, ge. Jadi Tao meminta tolong Dokter Xi untuk mengecat rambut. Apakah hasilnya bagus?"

"Ne, sangat cocok untukmu."

Lama mereka terdiam karena Kris yang terus melihat Tao dan Tao yang merasa aneh dilihat seperti itu.

"Hm."

"Ge. Kris gege?"

"Ne?"

"Apa yang gege lakukan di sini? Pada hari kelulusan gege? Seharusnya, gege menghadiri pesta bersama siswa-siswi lain, kan?"

"Gege sengaja pulang lebih cepat. Gege ingin mengajakmu liburan!" seru Kris dengan semangat. Mendengar itu, Tao langsung melompat senang. Ia sangat ingin liburan berdua dengan Kris. Tapi, sedetik kemudian ia mengubah raut wajahnya dan menunduk. "Tidak bisa. Mommy tidak akan mengizinkan Tao pergi."

"Mommy mengizinkanmu, sayang. Bersenang-senanglah." ucap Mrs. Huang yang muncul di pintu kamar Tao.

Tao terkejut tapi ia senang, begitu juga dengan Kris. Kris sudah sangat sedih karena Tao sempat menolaknya.

"Jeongmal? Tao boleh pergi bersama Kris ge, mom?"

Mrs. Huang mengangguk.

..

"YEAAAAYYYYY! I LOVE YOU, MOM!"

.

.

.

**Kris' PoV**

Aku mengelus rambut Tao. Ia sedang tertidur dan menyandarkan kepala di bahu kiriku. Kami masih berada di pesawat sekarang. Kira-kira setengah jam lagi kami akan landing. Ia terlihat begitu antusias tadi. Aku sangat bersyukur ia tidak menolak untuk pergi berdua denganku.

"Eungghh.. gege? Kita sudah sampai?" tanyanya sambil mengucek kedua mata pandanya. Sungguh menggemaskan.

"Belum, sayang. Kau lelah?"

Tao menggeleng imut, "Tidak, ge. Tao ingin melihat pemandangan sekarang."

Aku mengangguk ringan dan ia mulai memerhatikan pemandangan melalui jendela pesawat. Ekspresinya bermacam-macam, tertawa, tersenyum, mengerucutkan bibir, menjulurkan lidah. Dia benar-benar indah, aku bersyukur dapat memiliki Tao.

"Gege."

"Apa?"

"Tao mencintai gege. I love you."

CHU~

God, ia mencium bibirku. Tapi sayang, hanya sebentar. Ia sudah menarik wajahnya lagi. Hentikan waktu sekarang juga. Saat ia mengatakan itu dengan melihat mataku adalah saat terindah. Tuhan, aku ingin menjaganya sampai aku mati. Jangan biarkan ia menangis dan kesakitan.

"Iya, gege juga mencintai Tao. I love you too." kukatakan sambil mengelus pipi tirusnya. Ia tersenyum sangat manis lalu memeluk leherku. Aku hanya bisa mengelus punggungnya.

"Nanti kita beli seorang teman lagi untuk Mr. Panda, boleh?" tanyanya. Haha, ada-ada saja dia ini. Mungkin kami akan kembali ke Korea dengan beberapa boneka panda baru.

Aku mengangguk, masih dalam pelukannya. "Tentu."

End of Kris' PoV

.

.

.

"NAI NAI! TAO DATANG!"

Seorang wanita tua membukakan pintu untuk kami. Dia adalah nenek Tao, dan Tao adalah cucu kesayangannya.

"Tao-er, kau datang bersama siapa?"

"Dengan Kris ge, dia masih membayar taksi."

"Oh.. ayo, masuk ke dalam."

"Iya, nai nai."

Di Qingdao, nenek Tao tinggal bersama seorang cucunya yang lain yaitu Xiumin. Xiumin adalah anak dari kakak perempuan ayah Tao, jadi Tao dan Xiumin adalah sepupu. Tapi namja berpipi tembem itu sedang mengikuti tur sekolah ke Beijing. Nai nai mengeluarkan beberapa kue buatannya dari kulkas dan menghidangkan di atas meja ruang tamu. Tao membantu membuatkan teh hangat. Kris masih memasukkan koper dan tas ke dalam kamar. Nenek Tao tahu keadaan fisik Tao lemah, jadi ia bertanya mengapa ayah dan ibu Tao mengizinkan untuk berkunjung ke Qingdao.

"Entahlah, nai nai. Tao juga bosan di Korea, tidak ada yang mengasyikkan. Kalau di sini, Tao bisa menanam tomat, sawi, dan apel.. memanen mereka bersama nai nai dan Kris ge, Tao juga bisa membuat kue coklat bersama nai nai dan memakannya bertiga bersama Kris ge dan nai nai. Iya kan?"

Wanita tua itu mengangguk, "Iya, cucuku. Tapi kalau kau tiba-tiba drop, bagaimana?"

"Tidak akan. Nai nai tenang saja, ok? Tao mau memberikan ini dulu pada Kris ge." Tao keburu kabur dengan secangkir teh vanila.

.

.

.

"Gege, ini. Minum dulu."

"Terimakasih, sayang."

"Sama-sama."

Kris meminum teh itu sampai habis dan meletakkan cangkirnya di meja kayu yang ada di dekat situ. Ia sedang membetulkan pipa saluran air rumah nai nai yang agak macet. Kris sungguh bekerja keras, padahal baru satu jam yang lalu mereka sampai. Tapi namja itu tidak pernah berdiam diri saja.

"Ge, Tao boleh bantu?" tanya Tao sambil berjongkok dan melihat apa yang sedang Kris kerjakan. Kris menggeleng, "Tidak usah, baby panda. Kau duduk diam saja di situ, ok?" Tao merengut, Kris mencubit pipinya. "Tao bisa bantu, kok." Tao mengotak-atik selang dengan tangannya dan tiba-tiba..

**CRAAAASSSHHHH CRRRAAASSSHHHH**

Air keluar dari selang itu membasahi tubuhnya. Tao kaget tapi ia hanya tersenyum ke Kris dan mengarahkan selang ke Kris. Akibatnya Kris basah kuyup sama seperti Tao. Mereka tersenyum berdua, dan saling menyipratkan air.

"Ampun, geee! Hehehe, Tao minta maaf...!"

"Tidak ada ampun, baby panda. Tunggu di situ...!"

Mereka berkejaran dengan selang air yang masih menyala. Kris menangkap Tao dan memeluknya erat. Tao hanya tertawa sambil meminta maaf saat Kris mencium wajahnya berkali-kali. Mereka berpelukan erat, dengan pakaian yang sudah basah. Nai nai melihat dari jendela dengan senyum hangat.

.

.

.

Hari sudah malam dan mereka bertiga sedang bersantai di dekat perapian. Tao menyamankan dirinya dalam pelukan Kris. Ia lumayan mengantuk, tinggal menunggu setengah jam dan ia akan jatuh tertidur.

"Terimakasih sudah membantu nai nai membetulkan saluran air."

"Sama-sama, nai nai. Kalau membutuhkan bantuan, segera saja panggil aku. Aku akan membantu sebisaku."

"Ne. Tao sungguh beruntung memilikimu. Kau malaikat penjaganya." ujar nai nai sambil menyesap coklat panas. Kris tersenyum kecil dan menaikkan selimut Tao. Tao sudah tertidur pulas dalam pelukannya. "Aku yang lebih beruntung bisa memilikinya, dia malaikat yang membawa keceriaan dalam hari-hariku."

Nai nai tersenyum hangat, begitu juga dengan Kris. Tao juga, ia masih tersadar dalam tidurnya.

.

.

.

Pagi-pagi Tao bangun dan merasakan lengan Kris yang memeluknya. Ia bangkit setelah mengecup pipi kekasihnya. Ia mencuci muka, menyikat gigi dan segera menuju dapur. Di dapur nai nai sudah sibuk merebus air dan menyiapkan beberapa bahan untuk memasak sarapan.

"Selamat pagi, nai nai!" sapa Tao.

"Selamat pagi!"

"Nai nai sedang mencari apa?" tanya Tao sambil mendekat. Nai nai tampak membuka-buka lemari dapur dan juga mengecek kulkas.

"Hm, sepertinya persediaan daun bawang dan sawi kita habis. Nai nai mau mengambilnya dulu di kebun." ucap nai nai sambil mengambil keranjang dan bersiap pergi.

Tao menyela, "Bagaimana kalau Tao saja yang ambil? Tao tahu tempatnya, kok."

Nai nai mengangguk, "Baiklah. Hati-hati ya."

Tao mengangguk dan mengambil keranjang. Ia melangkah dengan riang dan bersemangat. Suasana pagi di lingkungan ini benar-benar menyegarkan. Tao memakai beanie hitamnya, tak berapa lama ia sampai di kebun milik nai nai. Sambil bersenandung ria Tao mencabut beberapa daun bawang dan meletakkannya di keranjang. Ia beralih menuju sawi hijau yang ada di seberang. Dengan bantuan pisau ia berhasil mengangkat sawi-sawi tebal itu. Setelah dirasa cukup, ia berjalan pulang. Di rumah, ada Kris yang memanggang daging di halaman depan. Tao tersenyum melewati kekasihnya dan ia mendapat suapan satu potong daging sapi yang sudah matang dari Kris. Nai nai sendiri sedang menyiapkan peralatan makan.

"Nai nai, biar Tao bantu." ucap Tao sambil membawa beberapa mangkuk dan sumpit ke atas meja makan.

Sepanci kari dan semangkuk sawi segar sudah disajikan. Tinggal menunggu daging sapi yang Kris panggang dan mereka akan sarapan pagi bersama.

"Menu utama datang!" teriak Kris sambil membawa sepiring lebar berisi daging sapi layaknya waiter. Tao bersorak senang dan langsung duduk di kursi makan. Mereka memanjatkan doa dan mulai makan.

"Bagaimana kalau setelah ini kalian mandi dan kita pergi ke kebun apel? Nai nai akan memanen beberapa apel dan kita bisa membuat beberapa olahan dari itu."

"Tao mau! Kita pergi ke kebun apel bersama nai nai ya, ge?"

Kris mengangguk lembut, "Iya. Tapi habiskan dulu makanannya, ok?"

.

.

.

Tao dan Kris menghabiskan banyak waktu menyenangkan selama mereka di Qingdao. Empat hari ini mereka melakukan hal-hal yang tidak biasa mereka lakukan jika mereka berada di Korea. Mereka mengurus kebun sayur dan buah, Tao menanam bunga dan Kris membangun sebuah gazebo kecil di pinggir halaman, menikmati pie apel dan coklat panas di malam hari. Kris hanya berharap Tao bahagia dan bisa lebih sehat dengan kegiatan mereka yang lebih dekat dengan alam. Lagi pula lingkungan di rumah nai nai cocok untuk kesehatan Tao. Ini hari kelima sekaligus hari terakhir buat mereka. Karena itu nai nai sangat sedih melepas cucu kesayangannya.

"Tao-er, tahun depan kau harus ke sini lagi. Tentunya bersama Kris." nai nai terisak.

"Iya, nai nai. Tao janji, nai nai jangan sedih lagi, ok?" Tao memeluk nai nai dan menenangkannya.

Kris tersenyum melihat nenek dan cucu yang akrab itu. Ia juga berharap bisa ke sini lagi tahun depan. Tao menanam beberapa carnation di tepi gazebo dan ia bilang pada Kris ia ingin melihat bunga itu bermekaran tahun depan. Ini berarti mereka akan datang ke sini lagi, jika Tuhan menghendaki. Setelah berpelukan erat, mereka masuk ke dalam taksi dan meninggalkan nai nai yang melambaikan tangan.

Tao mengeratkan pelukannya pada Kris, "Kita akan ke sini lagi tahun depan kan, ge?"

"Iya, panda. Aku janji."

.

.

.

**5 bulan kemudian**

Menjadi mahasiswa sambil memimpin sebuah perusahaan bukan hal mudah. Ini juga yang sedang dilakukan Kris dan membuatnya frustrasi. Ia terlalu fokus hingga kehabisan tenaga. Tapi untunglah Kris tetap rutin sarapan, makan siang, dan makan malam tepat waktu. Tak lupa vitamin untuk membuatnya tetap fresh. Sebenarnya Kris tidak ingin menjadi pemimpin di Wu Corporation cabang Kanada ini, tapi dia harus. Ini akibat permintaannya untuk menikahi Tao dan membawa Tao untuk tinggal bersamanya tepat setelah namja panda itu lulus kuliah. Mr. dan Mrs. Huang agak khawatir tentang keputusan Kris ini, jadi mereka ingin Kris melakukan sesuatu untuk membuktikan bahwa namja tinggi itu bisa menjaga putra semata wayang mereka dengan baik. Oleh karena itu, Mr. Wu menyuruh Kris untuk bekerja di salah satu cabang perusahaannya yang ada di Kanada.

"Sajangnim, pukul 23.45 kita ada pertemuan bersama beberapa investor baru." suara Jongdae, sekretaris Kris menginterupsi.

Kris meletakkan handphonenya dan melihat jam di tangan kiri, "Sudah jam 23.20. Kita pergi sekarang saja."

"Ne, sajangnim."

Mereka berdua keluar dari ruangan Kris dan masuk ke dalam elevator. Di dalam ruangan itu, Kris berbincang dengan beberapa orang penting yang akan menanamkan saham ke Wu Corp. Jongdae dengan sigap mencatat hal penting. Pertemuan berakhir jam 1 malam dan Kris sudah tertidur di dalam mobilnya. Untungnya Kang ahjussi juga tidak ikut tertidur sehingga ia bisa menyetir dengan benar.

.

.

.

Waktu menunjukkan pukul 3 sore dan Kris sedang berkutat dengan laptop dan secangkir kopi yang masih mengepulkan asap. Di sampingnya duduk Henry, teman satu jurusan. Di depan mereka berdua ada Amber, teman beda jurusan yang sedang asyik merokok. Sore seperti ini mereka bertiga memang biasa berkumpul di cafe untuk mengerjakan tugas atau sekedar mengobrol untuk menghilangkan penat.

"Kau lihat dia? Namanya Lay, dia bermain gitar di sini dari jam 12 siang sampai 7 malam. Dan ia berada di bar dari jam 10 sampai jam 1 pagi. Kau tahu, Kris? Tariannya sangat seksi!" ucap Henry menggebu-gebu.

"Striptease? Akan kuadukan kau pada kakakku, mochi. Hm, lagi pula kau lupa Kris sudah punya istri yang sedang menunggunya di Seoul? Jangan hadirkan orang ketiga, ini bukan drama." nasihat Amber sambil menekan rokoknya kuat-kuat di asbak.

"Tidak! Dia hanya menari biasa, aku tidak sengaja melihatnya saat pesta ulang tahun temanku. Dan aku juga tahu tentang dia dari temanku, Amber, please.. jangan adukan pada Mimi, hm?" Henry menarik narik lengan baju Amber.

Amber kebisingan, "Lepas tarikanmu pada bajuku atau aku akan mengarang cerita pada kakakku?" ancamnya.

Kris hanya tertawa kecil. Ia kembali fokus pada laptopnya. Sekilas dilihatnya orang yang sedang memetik gitar di panggung kecil itu, permainannya rapi tapi entah mengapa nadanya lebih dominan di minor. Kris memilih untuk tidak ambil pusing dan menyelesaikan tugasnya. Kira-kira setengah jam dan mereka bertiga berpisah. Kris melajukan mobil menuju apartemen. Ia punya waktu setengah jam untuk mandi, berganti baju, lalu berangkat ke kantor. Ia punya dua peran sekarang. Kris si sajangnim dan Kris si mahasiswa.

.

.

.

"Ge, Tao senang sekali! Kyungsoo seonsaengnim bilang Tao bisa ikut ujian akhir bulan depan!" teriak Tao girang di telepon.

Kris tersenyum antusias, "Oh ya? Wow, congratulations, baby. Well done!" Kris yakin Tao belajar keras selama ia tidak ada di Korea.

"Thank you, ge. Hm, gege sedang apa di sana?"

"Sedang berbicara denganmu."

"Hehe, iya, Tao tahu. Tao juga sedang berbicara dengan gege. Gege sudah makan? Gege jangan terlambat makan, gege tidak boleh sakit, hm? Tao tadi masak steak bersama mommy. Kalau gege ke Seoul, Tao akan masakkan steak kesukaan gege banyaaaaakkk sekali. Gege makan ya?"

Kris mengangguk, ia hampir meneteskan air mata saking terharunya. "Iya, love. Gege akan memakan apapun yang kau masakkan untuk gege. Kau juga, jangan terlambat makan. Istirahat yang cukup, jangan terlalu diforsir belajarnya."

Tao menggeleng, "Tao tidak diforsir kok, belajarnya. Tao hanya ingin bisa ujian bulan depan, ge. Tao ingin.. setidaknya.. lulus SMA sebelum Tao tidak ada lagi. Di dunia."

"..."

Kris menundukkan kepalanya. Kalau ia sedang lemas mungkin handphone yang ia tahan dengan tangan kanan itu sudah jatuh ke lantai.

"Sayang.. kau pasti akan lulus. Jangan pernah khawatir tentang itu, kau bahkan akan kuliah, wisuda, lalu menikah dengan gege. Kita akan punya babies yang cantik sepertimu dan tampan seperti gege. Kau percaya pada gege?"

"Hehe.. Iya, Tao percaya pada gege. Tao ingin memberi baju panda dan pernak-pernik panda pada baby yeoja dan baju dragon serta pernak-pernik dragon pada baby namja. Hehe.."

Mendengar itu, Kris juga terkekeh. Ia benar-benar berharap membangun sebuah keluarga yang bahagia dengan kekasihnya. Setelah mengakhiri telepon, Chen datang menghampiri Kris. "Sajangnim, maaf jika saya lancang. Tapi hari ini saya berulangtahun, saya bermaksud mengadakan pesta kecil di bar milik salah seorang teman. Kalau sajangnim tidak keberatan, sajangnim bisa datang jam sepuluh malam. Alamatnya sudah saya kirim lewat email."

"Oh, selamat ulangtahun, Chen. Kalau kau sudah mengirimkan alamatnya, tentu aku akan datang. Terimakasih atas undangannya, oh ya, kau sudah boleh pulang sekarang. Setidaknya tampillah sedikit lebih tampan lagi di hari spesialmu ini, ya?" tepukan mendarat di pundak Chen. Kris keluar dari ruangan itu dengan meninggalkan senyum.

.

.

.

Suasana temaram dengan ditemani segelas bir. Orang-orang tertawa mengikuti permainan. Chen sendiri tidak pernah mengatupkan bibir sejak ia datang ke tempat itu.

"Kris sajangnim? Giliranmu.." ucap Chen hati-hati saat ujung botol mengarah ke tubuh Kris. "Kalau sajangnim tidak mau, tidak masalah. Next-"

"Dare." jawaban singkat dari Kris. Chen bersorak heboh diikuti beberapa orang lain. Chen tidak mungkin menyia-nyiakan kesempatan untuk melihat sisi lain bosnya.

"Hm, Lay. Ajak Kris sajangnim menari." suruh Chen pada namja yang menikmati birnya dari gelas kecil. Kris menganga sambil menggumam 'aku tidak bisa menari'. Tapi Lay sudah menarik tangannya dan membawa namja itu ke panggung. Tanpa kesulitan tubuh Lay sudah meliuk mengikuti musik. Kris tidak tahu harus apa, ia hanya menggerakkan tubuhnya sedikit-sedikit, berusaha untuk mengimbangi Lay.

"Santai saja, Wu." bisik Lay ke telinga kanan Kris. Kris heran, Lay tahu nama keluarganya? Padahal Kris tidak pernah mengenalkan diri dari awal acara.

"Kau kenal aku?"

"Bola basket, dua belas tahun lalu." bisik Lay sambil berjinjit.

**Flashback**

DUUUGGHH

"Ah, appo!" bola basket baru saja mengenai wajah seorang anak laki-laki. Anak laki-laki si empunya bola basket tersebut langsung datang meminta maaf.

"Mianhae, aku tidak sengaja." ucap anak laki-laki tinggi itu sambil membantu si korban berdiri. Matanya menangkap sesuatu yang mengalir dari hidung si korban, "Darah. Hidungmu berdarah! Ayo, kita ke rumahku, kau harus segera diobati!"

Mereka sampai di sebuah rumah megah. Anak laki-laki tinggi itu dengan mudah menjangkau kotak obat lalu membawanya ke ruang tamu. Ia memberikan segumpal kecil kapas untuk disumbatkan di lubang hidung si korban. Dengan begitu, darah akan segera berhenti.

"Sudah selesai. Aku minta maaf, aku sungguh tidak sengaja. Kau boleh pulang sekarang. Kau bisa pulang sendiri? Jika tidak bisa, aku akan mengantarkanmu."

"Aku bisa pulang sendiri. Terimakasih sudah mengobatiku, Kris."

"Kau tahu namaku?"

Anak laki-laki dengan sumbatan hidung itu mengangguk, "Baju basketmu."

Kris menolehkan kepala ke belakang dan menyadari di baju basket yang ia pakai tercetak namanya sendiri. "Oh iya. Hehe, kalau boleh tahu, siapa nama-"

"KLIS GEEEEEEEE!"

"Tao panda?"

Tao memeluk Kris. Di tangannya ia membawa sebuah boneka panda berukuran sedang. "Klis gege ke mana, eoh? Begitu Tao bangun, Tao tidak melihat Klis gege. Tao kangen cekaliii cama Klis ge! Kita main cama Mictel Panda, ne? Oh iya, doktel bilang tadi Tao cudah boleh main cama Klis ge. Doktel juga bilang ..." ocehan-ocehan keluar dari bibir kucing Tao. Kris masih menatap wajah panda itu sambil memeluk pinggangnya. Mendengarkan ocehan Tao yang tak ada habisnya. Tanpa ia sadari anak laki-laki yang mimisan tadi sudah di luar pagar rumahnya.

"Aku pulang ya, Kris." ucapnya.

**Flashback end**

Kris mengusap wajahnya sambil memandang ke depan, "Aku minta maaf. Aku tidak jadi mengantarmu karena Tao tiba-tiba datang dan mengajakku bermain. Begitu aku pulang, kau sudah tidak ada."

"Tidak apa-apa, aku mengerti. Oh iya, nama asliku Zhang Yixing. Kalau di sini aku dipanggil Lay."

Kris mengangguk, "Kau orang Cina?"

Lay mengangguk, "Ya. Waktu di Korea aku hanya tinggal sebulan. Dan hari di mana kau membuatku mimisan adalah hari terakhirku di Korea."

"Pantas saja aku tak pernah melihatmu bermain di lapangan lagi."

"Ya, begitulah. Jadi, sekarang kita teman kan?" tanya Lay.

"Tentu."

tbc

**hello..~~**

**.**

**long time no see, guys! miss you soooo muchhh!**

**.**

**pertama, maaf karena update lama. **

**aku mengikuti sebuah lomba dan kerepotan mengurus keperluannya sehingga tidak bisa update tepat waktu. i'm sorry guys...TT^TT**

**.**

**kedua, terimakasih untuk 37 review yang sudah masuk. **

**kalian membangkitkan semangatku untuk terus membuat fiction taoris di sela-sela stress dan mood naik turun yang kualami.**

**.**

**ketiga, selamat datang untuk reader baru! Selamat membaca karya-karyaku~~! **

**Aku sangat berharap kalian mengikuti cerita dari awal dan memberikan kesan kalian di kotak review dari chapter pertama. **

**I'm begging you, guys...! ne?~~**

**.**

Harumi Shiba0068 : **hai, salam kenal harumi! terimakasih atas apresiasinya terhadap fiction ini! terimakasih juga karena setuju jika tao dan kris bagaikan barbie dan ken! hehe, keep support taoris and this fict, ok? jangan lupa review juga untuk chapter pertama ya, sayang? arigatou~~**

mandwa : **hai, salam kenal mandwa! thanks karena sudah membaca dan mengapresiasi fict ini! chapter 2 dan 3 nya sudah terbit, loh! happy reading~~!**

uknow69 : **thanks for review, uknow! kamu salah satu readers yang kritis karena banyak bertanya tentang cerita ini. But, it's ok, aku senang sekali! di chapter ini dokter suho sudah menawarkan donor, tapi tao menolaknya. alasan tao menolak sudah diceritakan di atas. mengenai ini sad/happy... hummm... apa ya? *sok imut* ini happy kok. aku juga ndk tega untuk bikin sad story tentang couple favorit ini.. happy reading chapter 3, ya?**

Aiko Michishige : **hai, dek! thanks for review and support, ya? berkat kata-kata semangat dari kamu, chapter 3 ini hadir! *jengjengjeng* happy reading! **

**annisakkamjong **: **hai, dek! thanks for review, ini aku sudah lanjut. kamu ndk suka kalo rambut tao diwarnai, ya? i'm sorry kalo gitu dek :(, di cerita ini tetap aku tulis kalau rambut tao menjadi blonde, tapi, kamu bebas mengimajinasikan tao dengan rambut apapun, sesuai dengan yang kamu suka, ya~~? aslinya, rambut tao juga berubah-ubah kan~? so, free yourself, free your imagination, dek. mungkin kamu suka rambut baby tao warna hitam, silakan ganti kata blonde itu dengan hitam di pikiranmu, okay? Terimakasih atas pengertiannya!~~ Happy reading and keep support taoris also this fict, okay? **

celindazifan : **thanks for review, celinda! maaf karena updatenya lama, tapi chapter udah terbit ya? happy reading! rambut tao mulai chapter ini menjadi blonde, silakan imajinasikan seperti apa rambutnya sesuai dengan yang kamu suka aja, ya? Sankyuu!**

Kirei Thelittlethieves : **hai, kirei! thanks for review... ini sudah dilanjut, ya? Keep support taoris and this fict. Also don't forget to leave a review, okay? happy reading!**

wuziper : **thanks for review, wuziper! ini happy ending kok, hehe... thanks karena kamu sudah menghayati fict ini dengan baik, ya? thanks juga untuk kata-kata penyemangatnya, keep support taoris and this fict, okay? happy reading and don't forget to review, ya? Gomawo~~**

.5 : **hai, jihan! thanks for review! terimakasih sudah membaca dan menunggu fict ini... terimakasih juga untuk kata-kata penyemangatnya..~! Energiku bertambah, haha! chapter 2 dan 3 sudah terbit ya? silakan baca dan review kembali...! terimakasih banyak!**

simpleRa09 : **hai, simpleRa! terimakasih untuk review dan pujiannya! saya sangat senang, hehe! aku akan usahakan buat taoris bahagia dan menyajikan happy ending untuk fict ini. mengenai konflik orang ketiga, terimakasih sarannya, orang ketiga sudah muncul di chapter ini! happy reading and keep support Taoris! jangan lupa, review juga untuk chapter 1 ya, sayang? Thank you!**

JonginDO : **hai, salam kenal! terimakasih untuk reviewnya, dek, ini sudah dilanjut. Jangan lupa untuk review chapter 1 nya juga ya? Happy reading and keep support Taoris! Arigatou~~**

ChanKai Love : **hai, hai, hai! thanks buat review, pujian, dan kata-kata penyemangatnya, sangat berarti buat aku! Chapter 3 sudah ada, so happy reading, review, and keep taoris, okay? Thank you!**

shoffy .xoxo : **hai, shoffy! ini sudah update lagi, maaf ngaret ya? happy reading and always support taoris and this fict, okay? Gomawo~~!**

pantao : **thanks for review, ya? ini sudah update lagi, maaf ngaret... :( terimakasih karena sudah penasaran dengan cerita ini, terimakasih juga untuk suntikan kata-kata penyemangatnya. aku akan mencoba untuk terus berkarya... happy reading chapter 3! gomawo!**

anis. : **hai, anis! jangan sedih, ya? aku juga ada baca berita tao yang langsung dilarikan ke rumah sakit pas exo konser. aku juga sedih sekali. apalagi pas sebelumnya lagi, pas tahun baru itu aku liat foto tao yang pulang ke qingdao pakai kursi roda. Ya ampun, kasian baby tao... bahkan dia masih bisa menasihati fans supaya tidak khawatir akan kondisinya karena katanya dia sudah membaik.. tapi, tetap, rasanya mau nangis lihat dia seperti itu.. Di chapter ini tao dan kris having good time bertiga dengan nai nai di qingdao! so, don't be sad, okay? Happy!**

kthk2 : **hai, mei, chuuu~~! *meilangsungmuntah3ember* haha, aku lebih tua dari 00 line, so i will call you 'mei'. aku juga berharap barbie tao dan ken yifan itu benar-benar terwujud... mengenai gimana penampilan tao setelah ganti warna rambut, dia menjadi blonde. Tapi kamu bebas kok mengimajinasikan sesuai dengan gaya rambut tao baby yang paliiing kamu suka... chapter 3 sudah terbit, happy reading and keep support taoris!**

angel sparkyu : **hai, angel~~! thanks for review, ini sudah aku lanjut, ya? happy reading and don't forget to leave a review:))) oh ya, review juga untuk chapter 1, ok? Gomawo!**

.92 : **hai, renata~~! thanks for review, terimakasih karena sudah menyukai barbie tao dan ken yifan..! ini bakal happy ending kok, so happy reading and keep review ya? jangan lupa juga chapter 1 nya direview, terimakasih!**

Xyln : **hai, hai! thanks for review, ya? yang Xyln maksud mereka berubah itu di bagian mananya ya? Baby taozi masih mau kok sama kris... chapter 3 sudah ada, silakan baca dan review! Gomawo~~!**

icegreentealatte : **hai, ice! thanks for your 'jjang!' you're also jjang! makasih udah suka dan support.. ini sudah kulanjut ya? happy reading ! Keep love and support TAORIS! **

**.**

**hosh... hosh...**

**.**

**akhir kata, THANKS FOR ALL READERS, KEEP SUPPORT TAORIS AND THIS FICT! **

**.**

**THANKYOU:)**

**.**

**FIGHTING!**

**:***

**.**

**.**

**HAPPY READING AND HAPPY LEAVING REVIEW!**

**.**

**:************


	4. Chapter 4

**My Precious**

Chapter Four

YAOI, AU, OOC, Sad/Angst, Romance, Drama

TAORIS as maincast

All casts belong to theirself and God

.

.

.

Enjoy!

.

.

.

Teman mungkin seseorang yang bisa membuat hari-harimu menyenangkan. Tapi pandanganmu bisa saja berubah setiap waktu. Kris tengah membolak-balik laporan bulanan perusahaan ketika tiba-tiba Lay masuk dan langsung menyapa dan meletakkan sebungkus sandwich di atas mejanya.

"Lay? Pagi sekali.." ucap Kris sambil melihat jam tangan.

Lay nyengir, "Haha, iya. Tidak apa-apa kan kalau aku berkunjung lagi? Sekalian aku bawakan kau sarapan."

Sudah berlalu sebulan sejak pertemuan mereka di bar. Lay yang merasa menemukan seorang teman selalu menyempatkan diri untuk berkunjung ke kantor Kris. Kris tidak pernah keberatan dengan itu, tapi ia malah khawatir Lay akan kebosanan karena Kris tidak mungkin selalu menemaninya mengobrol. Jadi Lay biasanya akan menunggu di ruangannya sampai sudah waktunya untuk bekerja sebagai gitaris di sebuah cafe.

"Kau tidak ingin memanfaatkan waktu senggangmu untuk tidur?" tanya Kris.

"Tidak. Tidur hanya akan membuat tubuhku lesu. Aku ingin menemanimu saja."

"Kau tidak tertarik mencari kekasih di luar sana?"

Lay tersenyum sambil menatap Kris, "Aku sudah menyukai seseorang."

"Oh ya? Siapa orang beruntung itu?" Kris bertanya antusias.

"Rahasia. Kau akan tahu nanti."

.

.

.

Di sore hari yang cerah, tiga orang lelaki duduk bersama di dalam sebuah kedai es krim. Tiga orang itu adalah Sehun, Tao, dan Dokter Xi. Bisa dibilang ini adalah kencan antara Sehun dan Dokter Xi, tapi Tao juga ikut karena Sehun mengajaknya. Sebenarnya Tao merasa tidak enak pada Dokter Xi, ia tahu dokter cantik itu menyukai Sehun. Tapi Sehun mengancam ia tidak akan ikut jika Tao juga tidak ikut, maka dari itu mereka kencan bertiga.

"Tao, sebentar." interupsi Sehun. Namja putih itu mengusap tepi bibir Tao dengan jempol kanannya. Dokter Xi hanya bisa memerhatikan dengan napas tercekat dan mata yang agak sedih. Tao pun terkejut dengan perlakuan Sehun yang tiba-tiba.

Seorang waitress datang dan meletakkan tiga bowl es krim. Tao yang merasa suasana tiba-tiba menjadi dingin dan canggung langsung berteriak heboh, "Woaah... es krimnya sudah datang. Selamat makan!"

Mereka pun makan meskipun keadaan masih canggung. Tapi Dokter Xi hanya mengaduk-aduk dengan malas. Ia merasa sudah kehilangan mood untuk melanjutkan kencan ini. Tao menyadari hal ini, ia menyelesaikan es krimnya dengan cepat. Hari sudah semakin sore, menunjukkan pukul 5 sore.

"Sehunnie, Dokter Xi. Tao harus pulang sekarang, mommy bilang harus sampai di rumah sebelum jam enam. Terimakasih atas traktiran es krimnya. Tao pulang dulu ya, bye!" ucapnya sambil kabur dari kedai es krim tersebut. Sehun yang belum sempat membalas salam perpisahan Tao hanya bisa mengatupkan mulutnya kembali. Dokter Xi juga makin kecewa karena Tao pulang. Ia khawatir dengan tidak adanya Tao, ia dan Sehun akan semakin canggung. Pasti akan lebih buruk.

Sebenarnya Sehun bermaksud mengantarkan Tao pulang karena mereka bertiga pergi menggunakan mobil Sehun. Tapi Tao sudah keburu pulang, jadi Sehun juga tidak bisa apa-apa. Ia menunggu Dokter Xi menyelesaikan suapan terakhir lalu mengajak namja yang lebih tua darinya itu untuk pulang. Dokter Xi hanya bisa mengikuti langkah panjang Sehun dari belakang. Sehun membukakan pintu mobil untuk Dokter Xi, yang dibalas dengan ucapan terimakasih dari bibir tipis itu.

'Mungkin ini adalah perlakuan manis sebagai salam perpisahan. Ia tidak akan menjadi milikku. Hiks..' pikir Dokter Xi dalam hati sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya. Ia sungguh sedih jika ini adalah kesempatan terakhir baginya.

Dengan tenang Sehun menyetir. Dokter Xi merasa bahwa arah yang mereka tuju bukan menuju ke rumahnya, "Sehun-ah, jalan menuju rumahku harusnya belok ke kiri saat pertigaan tadi.."

"Siapa yang bilang kita akan ke rumahmu?"

"Hm, kalau begitu, aku turun di sini atas tumpangannya, hm, juga untuk es krimnya. Selamat tinggal."

TAP

"Tunggu." tahan Sehun sambil menangkap lengan kiri Dokter Xi.

"Ng?"

"Siapa yang mengizinkanmu turun? Kau kekasihku mulai hari ini, jadi jangan pernah pergi dariku."

"Ha?"

CHU~

Bibir tipis itu terbungkam oleh bibir Sehun. Dokter Xi masih membelalakkan matanya, tapi mata itu mulai terpejam ketika Sehun memeluk pinggangnya dan memiringkan kepala. Dokter Xi hanya bisa melingkarkan lengan di leher jenjang Sehun. Ia tidak tahu lagi harus bagaimana di situasi seperti ini. Biarkanlah insting mereka yang bekerja. Lelehan saliva jatuh dari mulut keduanya, entah saliva siapa. Sehun makin gencar menjelajahi mulut sang dokter dengan lidahnya yang selalu ia julurkan itu. Dokter Xi hanya bisa membalas semampunya. Ia memukul dada Sehun ketika dirasanya napas mereka berdua semakin pendek.

"Oh Sehun, aku mencintaimu."

GREPP

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Lulu." balas Sehun. Ia memeluk Luhan erat dengan kedua lengan yang melingkari pinggang namja cantik itu. Kepalanya menempel di pundak Luhan yang terbalut kemeja putih tipis. Luhan tersenyum senang sambil mengelus rambut Sehun dengan tangannya yang bertengger di leher pemuda itu.

"Aku harap, kau tidak menjadikan Tao makelar cinta kita lagi. Aku ingin kau memperhatikanku setiap hari, jam, menit, dan detik. Aku ingin bersamamu, Lulu."

Luhan tersenyum senang, ia tak menyangka Sehun tau kalau ia sering memantau namja itu. Ia pikir ia akan berakhir menyedihkan, tapi malah kejutan yang ia dapat. Luhan menganggukkan kepalanya, "Aku juga ingin bersamamu, Sehunnie. Selamanya."

.

.

.

TING TONG!

"Tao-er?"

"Hm, mama. Ani, Tao hanya kangen saja pada mama dan papa. Tao boleh masuk?" tanya Tao kepada Nyonya Wu, ibu dari kekasihnya.

Nyonya Wu menganggukkan kepala dan menggiring calon menantunya itu untuk masuk ke dalam rumah. "Papa sedang tidak ada di rumah Tao, ia berada di Hongkong sekarang." Tao mengangguk kecil, "Mommy dan daddy juga tidak ada di rumah. Tao takut tidur sendiri di rumah, Tao boleh tidur di sini?"

"Tentu! Mama akan senang jika ada yang menemani. Bagaimana kalau kita masak makan malam?"

"Eum. Mama, Tao ingin belajar memasak makanan kesukaan Kris ge." pinta Tao.

"Baiklah. Ini, pakai dulu apronnya." Nyonya Wu memberikan selembar apron berwarna biru muda kepada Tao. "Sebenarnya, kalau kau yang memasak, mama yakin Kris akan memakannya. Apapun itu."

"Hehe, iya, Kris ge juga bilang begitu, ma. Tapi Tao ingin membuatkan makanan kesukaannya. Kemarin Tao sudah belajar membuat steak bersama mommy."

"Makanan kesukaannya memang steak. Seingat mama ia tidak cerewet dalam hal makanan. Dulu ia sempat susah makan kimchi dan soondae, tapi sekarang ia sudah memakan semua itu dengan baik."

Tao mengangguk mengerti, "Kalau mama, mama suka makan apa?"

"Hm, kalau mama sih, mama suka mencoba berbagai macam makanan. Tapi yang paling mama sukai, sabu-sabu." oceh Nyonya Wu tanpa sadar sambil melihat ke langit-langit dapur.

"Kita buat sabu-sabu saja ya, ma?" tawar Tao.

.

.

.

Calon menantu dan mertua itu makan dengan lahap. Mereka tertawa sesekali, di depan mereka terhidang sabu-sabu yang disajikan ala hotpot. Asap panas mengepul dari panci. Tao meniup pelan sumpitnya sebelum menyuapkan sepotong kecil daging ikan ke dalam mulut.

"Sepertinya kondisimu makin bagus setiap harinya, Tao. Mama senang melihatmu ceria begini."

"Terimakasih, ma. Dua hari yang lalu, terakhir Tao check up, Dokter Kim bilang kondisi Tao stabil. Tao senang sekali, tapi sayang, Tao hanya bisa memberitahu Kris ge lewat telepon. Padahal Tao kangeeen sekali padanya."

Nyonya Wu mengelus pipi kanan Tao, "Sabar ya, sayang. Kita berdoa saja semoga Kris bisa cepat menyelesaikan kuliahnya dan kembali ke sini."

Tao mengangguk ringan lalu melanjutkan makannya.

.

.

.

Waktu satu bulan berlalu dengan cepat dan Tao benar-benar mengambil kesempatan ujian itu. Di sela-sela masa belajarnya, tak jarang ia drop dan harus rawat inap di rumah sakit selama beberapa hari. Kyungsoo seonsaengnim menemaninya saat ini.

"Tenang saja, Tao. Dalam 6 bulan kau akan dapatkan ijazahmu."

"Uughh.. Tao tahu ini akan berat, Kyungsoo seonsaengnim. Tapi untunglah ada seonsaengnim yang selalu membantu Tao."

"Sekarang kau tidur saja, seonsaengnim akan mengoreksi ini sebelum mengajarkanmu materi baru lagi." tunjuk Kyungsoo pada sebuah buku soal yang dari tadi Tao kerjakan. Tao pun berbaring dan membalikkan tubuhnya ke sisi kiri di mana ia bisa melihat taman belakang rumah sakit yang dipisahkan oleh jendela yang menempel di dinding kamarnya. Tao bisa melihat Sehun yang memeluk Dokter Xi dari belakang di taman kecil itu. Tao tersenyum melihatnya, ia tahu Sehun selama ini juga cinta pada Dokter Xi. Mereka hanya ragu untuk mengungkapkan apa yang mereka rasakan. Bagaimana pun Sehun adalah pasien rumah sakit yang paling diperhatikan Dokter Xi meskipun Sehun bukan pasiennya. Ya, dokter cantik itu bilang ia menyesal menjadi dokter bedah plastik. Mengapa ia tidak menjadi dokter jantung saja agar bisa bertemu Sehun setiap saat dan mengobati namja itu. Tao membalikkan badannya lagi. Ia pikir tugasnya untuk menyatukan pasangan beda usia itu telah selesai.

"Seonsaengnim." panggil Tao kepada Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo menjawab dengan berdehem sambil menaikkan kacamatanya yang mulai melorot.

"Kalau Tao meninggal, Kris gege akan bersama siapa ya? Tao tidak mau dia kesepian."

...

"Tao, kau tidak boleh bicara seperti itu. Hanya Tuhan yang berhak menentukan hidup dan mati seseorang."

"Dokter Suho sudah memvonisku."

'Geez..' Kyungsoo memutar bola matanya. Terkadang dia bangga punya kakak laki-laki seorang dokter terkenal. Tapi saat ini entah mengapa ia ingin memukul kepala kakaknya itu. Seenaknya saja memberikan vonis kepada Tao.

"Jangan percaya dia. Tidak ada yang bisa memberikan jaminan pasti bahwa umur Dokter Kim lebih panjang dari umurmu." ucapnya tegas dan sarkastis.

Tao nyengir, "Hehe, iya. Seonsaengnim, jangan ngambek, eoh? Kalian kan kakak adik yang kompak, jangan sampai kalian berkelahi hanya gara-gara masalah kecil ini."

"Tidak akan, kok. Mana mungkin aku berkelahi dengan manusia kurcaci itu."

'Kau juga kurcaci, seonsaengnim.' balas Tao dalam hati.

.

.

.

"Kau hebat juga, anak muda. Sepertinya kau yang membuat Lay seperti itu. Ada beberapa bukti otentik yang cukup memberi warna baru pada cafeku ini. Nada mayor dan dimplenya! They're so beautiful, haha!" tutur seorang namja tua berkumis putih pada Kris yang duduk di sampingnya. Namja tua berkebangsaan Amerika itu mengisap rokoknya dalam-dalam. Kris hanya tertawa kecil sambil meminum kopinya. Di atas panggung ada Lay yang sedang bermain gitar. Melantunkan nada-nada indah dari gerakan mahir jari-jari lentiknya.

"Kalian sepasang kekasih?" tanya namja yang mirip Mario Bross namun dengan kumis putih itu.

Kris menggeleng, "Tidak, kami hanya teman. Dia sudah punya orang yang disukai dan aku juga sudah punya kekasih."

"Hahahaha, anak muda. Menarik sekali, persis seperti aku saat muda dulu."

Lay memberikan genjrengan untuk sentuhan terakhir performancenya sore itu. Ia menundukkan kepala agak lama lalu meletakkan gitar di tempatnya. Ia berlari kecil menuju meja di mana Kris duduk dengan tenang. "Bagaimana permainanku?" tanyanya penuh harap.

Kris menggaruk pelipisnya, "Bagus, Ma Cherrie Amour.. such a lovely song. Beautiful." pujinya sambil mempertemukan mata mereka berdua dalam tatapan lurus meskipun terpaut jarak yang jauh.

"Terimakasih." Lay tertunduk malu. Ia segera menyambar gelas kopi Kris dan meminumnya karena salah tingkah.

"Err, itu... punyaku, Lay."

"Eh? Oh, oh, maaf! Biar aku pesankan yang baru ya?"

"It's ok. Kita pergi saja, akan aku antarkan kau pulang."

.

.

.

"Baby panda, I miss you so much.. kapan kita bertemu? Uuuughh, aku benar-benar harus menyelesaikan kuliahku dengan cepat. Aku tidak ingin lama-lama di tempat asing ini." keluh Kris sambil memeluk bantalnya. Ia sedang berbaring menelungkup di kasur, dipandanginya fotonya bersama Tao yang tengah memeluk boneka panda. Kris merasa tubuhnya remuk sekarang. Ia ingat saat tubuhnya terasa sakit seperti sekarang ini, Tao pernah memijatnya. Namja panda itu memang tidak bisa terlalu banyak melakukan aktifitas fisik, tapi ia lumayan pandai memijat.

Flashback

Kris memegang pinggangnya dengan tangan kanan. Ia mendengar bunyi gemeretak tulang dan meringis pelan sehabis itu. Mengapa ia harus mengikuti perkemahan tahunan bersama seluruh siswa-siswi di kelas dan harus jatuh dari bukit saat mencoba turun mengambil air di sungai? Kris memang pintar, tapi lain situasinya jika ia berada di hutan belantara di mana sejauh mata memandang hanya ada pohon yang hijau. Ia sudah berbaik hati untuk mengambilkan air bagi regunya. Tapi memang sudah saatnya ketiban sial, Kris terpeleset dan jatuh di bukit tersebut. Untunglah ia tidak amnesia sehabis itu. Hanya saja tubuhnya lecet dan punggungnya seperti dihantam palu godam.

"Errr... sakit sakit sakit. Pelan-pelan, baby."

"Iya, ge. Mianhae, sekarang Tao pijatkan ya?"

Kris mengangguk. Baru saja Tao membantunya berbaring di kasur dan ia mengerang seperti seorang gadis. Mama dan papa Kris sedang berada di luar negeri. Mereka tidak tahu anak mereka pulang dari kegiatan berkemah dengan tubuh tidak seperti sedia kala dan wajah yang lumayan tertekan. Dua minggu sebelumnya dokter sudah dipanggil ke rumah dan Kris hanya diberi obat penghilang rasa sakit dan antiseptik untuk lukanya. Ditambah bonus wejangan dari sang dokter.

"Untungnya tidak terlalu serius. Satu tindakan ceroboh lagi dan kau akan mematahkan tulangmu sendiri, anak muda."

Rasanya Kris ingin merontokkan gigi dokter tua itu jika Tao tidak ada di sampingnya. Sekarang ia merasa lebih beruntung karena Tao merawatnya selama dua minggu hingga luka-lukanya sembuh, terlebih sekarang namja panda itu memijatnya. Namja panda itu duduk di punggung Kris dan memijat pundaknya. Kris yang merasa kesakitan hanya bisa meringis.

"Ge, jangan meringis begitu.. Tao jadi ngeri sendiri, apa Tao berhentikan saja pijatnya?" tawar Tao.

Kris langsung menggeleng cepat, "Jangan, jangan, baby. Pijatanmu nyaman sekali. Terimakasih, sayang."

Tao menambah kekuatan pijatannya di punggung kiri atas Kris. Namja tinggi itu hanya bisa melenguh nyaman, "Ugghh, ya, di situ baby panda."

"Untunglah lukanya tidak serius. Tao tidak bisa bayangkan kalau tulang gege benar-benar patah. Kita masih dalam liburan musim panas dan gege malah dapat luka seperti ini." ucap Tao sambil menekan leher belakang Kris dengan jari-jarinya. Ia melakukan hal itu dengan lembut hingga Kris bisa terlarut dalam pembicaraan dan tidak terlalu merasakan sakit.

"Ya, setidaknya gege bisa merasakan perhatian dan pijatanmu yang nyaman ini selama dua minggu, panda. Terimakasih, love."

"Sama-sama, ge. Hm, sekarang gege balik badan lalu tidur ya?"

"Temani gege, baby panda." pinta Kris setelah ia berbaring terlentang. Tangannya menarik erat lengan kanan Tao.

"Iya... Tao di sini. Gege mau Tao peluk?"

"Mauuuu..." ucap Kris out of character. Tao terkikik geli lalu memeluk Kris erat. Mereka berbaring bersama di kasur king size milik Kris.

Flashback end

Kris benar-benar merindukan momen itu. Itu adalah saat di mana ia baru memasuki semester ketiga SMA. Tao benar-benar memerhatikannya dan merawatnya dengan baik. Namja panda itu bahkan tetap mengunjungi Kris ketika dia pulang dari rumah sakit untuk check up. Benar-benar kekasih yang pengertian. Sampai saat ini sudah banyak hal yang mereka lewati. Dan itu benar-benar membuat perasaan mereka makin menguat setiap hari.

Drrrttt. Drrrrttt.

"Yoboseyo? Kekasih Tao panda di sini. Who's speaking?"

"Yoboseyo? Kekasih Kris dragon di sini. Tao panda's speaking."

"Hehe... hai, sayang. I miss you, dear. Kau baik-baik saja di sana?" ucap Kris mengakhiri salam main-main mereka. tepat sekali, Saat Kris memikirkan Tao dan anak panda itu meneleponnya setelah itu.

"I miss you too, ge. So muuuuccchhhh! Eum, Tao baru saja selesai makan malam, ada Kyungsoo seonsaengnim yang menemani loh, ge. Dia baik sekali kan? Soalnya Tao sedang di rumah sakit, daddy dan mommy juga baru akan pulang dari Jepang besok sore."

"Oh ya? Sampaikan salam dan terimakasih gege untuk Kyungsoo seonsaengnim juga. Tunggu gege, ne, baby panda. Gege akan usahakan supaya kuliah di sini cepat selesai dan bisa kembali ke Seoul. Sehun masih menemanimu kan?" Kris bertanya seperti ini karena dia tahu Tao hanya punya seorang teman yang biasa menemaninya di rumah sakit yaitu Sehun.

Tao mengangguk, "Tadi sore Sehunnie menemani Tao, bersama Dokter Xi juga. Dokter Xi dan Sehunnie sudah berpacaran loh, ge.. Tao senang melihatnya." beritahu Tao dengan nada ceria.

'Baguslah, biar dia tidak dekat-dekat denganmu lagi, panda.' syukur Kris dalam hati.

"Tapi Tao jadi kesepian, Sehunnie sering bersama dengan Dokter Xi sekarang. Gege di sana tidak kesepian kan?" tanya Tao perhatian.

"Gege tidak kesepian. Selain ditemani Amber dan Henry, gege juga punya seorang teman baru. Namanya Lay, dia pandai menari dan bermain gitar."

"Wooaahh, hebat sekali! Tao mau berkenalan dengannya. Tapi Tao tidak akan bisa pergi ke Kanada..."

Kris berdehem lalu tersenyum, "Nanti kalau gege graduation Tao pasti akan ke sini menemani gege, jadi Tao juga pasti bisa ketemu Lay saat itu."

"Tao harap begitu, ge. Sebenarnya Tao tidak mau berpisah dulu, tapi Kyungsoo seonsaengnim sudah menunggu lama untuk mengajarkan materi baru. Sudah dulu ya, Kris gege yang tampan, bye! I love you!"

"Panda! Tao baby! Tunggu du-"

TUT TUT TUT TUT

Dan Kris hanya bisa menekuk kepalanya. Padahal ia masih kangen pada Tao.

.

.

.

Tidak ada yang bisa menggambarkan perasaan Lay saat ini. Ia benar-benar senang bisa menonton konser band lokal bersama Kris. Awalnya Kris sempat menolak karena ia harus bekerja lembur di kantor. Tapi Jongdae datang dan mengatakan ia bisa mengambil alih pekerjaan tersebut jika Kris benar-benar ingin pergi. Kris merasa tidak enak karena Lay sudah membelikan tiket konser untuknya. Akhirnya ia harus merepotkan Jongdae untuk yang kesekian kali.

Mereka berdiri memandang langit, menikmati kembang api sambil menyesap kopi panas. Kris melonggarkan dasinya dan membuka dua kancing teratas kemeja. Dengan irama jazz yang terdengar di telinga, mungkin ini malam yang sempurna buat Lay, tapi belum cukup sempurna bagi Kris.

"Andai saja aku bisa membawa Tao ke sini.." gumamnya.

"Tao?" tanya Lay sambil menatap Kris.

Kris mengangguk, "Iya, Tao. Dia kekasihku. Oh, kau ingat namja kecil yang mengajakku bermain saat kita berdua ada di rumahku untuk mengobatimu?"

Lay tercekat. 'Tao? Dia kekasih Kris?' racaunya dalam hati.

...

...

...

...

Sejenak suasana gemerlap kembang api menjadi sunyi di mata Lay. Ia menatap mata Kris dan melihat kesungguhan dan cinta saat namja itu mengatakan bahwa Tao adalah kekasihnya. Pandangan Lay mengabur saat ia merasa bulir air bermunculan memenuhi matanya. Ia menangis, ia tidak bisa menerima. Perasaan ini kembali muncul, perasaan yang sama seperti saat ia meninggalkan rumahnya di Korea. Dari jendela mobil ia melihat Tao kecil mencium pipi Kris di lapangan. Mereka tertawa bersama setelah itu. Hanya Lay yang menyadari bahwa air matanya sendiri telah jatuh.

Lay pertama kali melihat Kris saat ia pindah ke rumah barunya. Namja itu bermain basket dengan aktif di lapangan. Saat itu juga Lay tahu bahwa ada seorang namja bermata panda yang selalu mengintili Kris. Mereka selalu terlihat berdua saat bermain, tidak memberikan celah untuk dimasuki orang lain. Karena terlalu sering pindah tempat tinggal Lay tidak bisa beradaptasi dengan baik, tapi untunglah hari itu ia terkena lemparan bola basket. Entah untung atau malang, hal itulah yang membuatnya mengenal Kris. Ya, ia mengetahui nama Kris hari itu. Tapi Kris tidak sempat mengetahui namanya karena Tao si bocah panda sudah keburu mengajaknya bermain. Meninggalkan Lay seorang diri di halaman depan rumah itu. Lay berlari melihat mereka berdua dan menyadari seolah ada tameng besar yang melindungi Tao dan Kris. Tentu saja Lay berada di luar tameng itu, seolah-olah dia adalah musuh.

Ia pindah ke Jepang setelah itu. Tepat saat umurnya 17 tahun, ia kehilangan kedua orangtuanya dalam kecelakaan mobil. Hanya Lay yang selamat, menyebabkan ia merasa amat sangat bersalah atas kesempatan hidup yang diberikan oleh Tuhan. Ia tinggal bersama neneknya yang ada di Kanada setelah itu. Dan kematian neneknya menjadikan ia seorang yang antisosial sepenuhnya di umur yang ke 20. Lay hanya ditemani dengan gitar kesayangannya, mencari pekerjaan untuk melanjutkan hidup yang dirasanya salah sejak awal.

Tapi Dewi Fortuna menghampirinya dan berbaik hati. Kris datang dalam rupa yang lebih tampan dan tubuh yang lebih proporsional. Jauh lebih sempurna dibandingkan saat Lay melihatnya bermain basket di lapangan 12 tahun lalu. Mereka mengawali pertemanan dengan menari. Lay yang menari dengan senang dan Kris yang menari dengan kikuk. Tapi setelah berbulan-bulan, Lay akhirnya menyadari. Kebahagiaannya hanya semu semata karena Kris ternyata telah bersama dengan Tao. Ia hanya punya kesempatan sekali seumur hidup, ia ingin mewujudkan kebahagiaannya dan tidak lagi dibayangi masa lalu yang kelam. Tidak ingin ditinggalkan lagi oleh orang-orang yang ia cintai. Hanya ia yang tahu bagaimana cara mewujudkan hal itu.

"Lay? Lay? Are you ok?" tanya Kris sambil melambaikan tangan di depan wajah Lay.

Lay mengelap matanya dengan cepat, "Ya, I'm ok. Sampai di mana kita tadi?"

"Tidak sampai di mana-mana. Kau menjatuhkan kaleng kopimu dan langsung menunduk. Aku kaget, kau benar-benar tidak apa-apa kan?" Kris bertanya sekali lagi untuk memastikan, ia menunjuk kaleng kopi yang ada di tanah.

"Tentu, aku baik-baik saja. Sebaiknya kita ke sana, performance bandnya akan lebih bagus dilihat dari spot itu." ajaknya sambil meraih tangan kiri Kris.

'Maafkan aku, Tao. Sepertinya aku mencintai Kris..'

tbc

**haii minnaaaaa! long time no see...!**

**aku minta maaf sebesar-besarnya karena sudah terlalu lama tidak melanjutkan fict ini...**

**karena aku hanyalah seorang pelajar biasa yang harus mempersiapkan dan mengikuti ulangan semester,,**

**serta menantikan hasilnya dengan deg-degan,,**

**dan hasilnya ternyata failed, TT^TT, remedial everywhere,,**

**..**

**maap curhat**

**..**

**intinya, i'm so sorry guys..**

**terimakasih untuk semua yang telah mendukung fiction ini..**

**maaf tidak bisa menyebut nama kalian satu per satu..**

**but, i always appreciate and love you, guys,,**

**dan ini kupersembahkan my precious chapter ke empat..**

**..**

**semoga kalian menikmatinya!**

**..**

**dan jangan lupa..**

**..gimme your feedback in review box, ya?**

**..**

** with love, from cream iliata**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**oh ya, sekedar info, fict ini akan tamat sebentar lagi..**

**dan sepertinya, akan ada mpreg..**

**kalo banyak yang review..**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**hehe, love you all!**


	5. Chapter 5

**My Precious**

Chapter Five

YAOI, AU, OOC, Sad/Angst, Romance, Drama

TAORIS as maincast

All casts belong to theirself and God

.

.

.

Enjoy!

.

.

.

**2 tahun kemudian**

Tao tidak menyangka dia bisa melewati dua tahun ini.

Ia memang pernah menerima vonis mengerikan dari Dokter Kim. Tapi semua itu tidak dapat dibuktikan, Dokter Kim bahkan bilang bahwa Tao merupakan pasien ajaib yang dapat mematahkan teorinya. Mendengar ini Tao hanya tertawa kecil, ia bersyukur bisa diberi umur yang lebih panjang. Bukan tanpa hambatan, ia sering sekali mengalami masa kritis. Tao bahkan pernah tertidur selama sebulan dengan dipasangi alat-alat medis pada tubuhnya. Mengenai operasi pencangkokan jantung, sebenarnya Dokter Kim sudah merekomendasikan setahun yang lalu. Dokter tampan itu juga sudah menemukan donor yang cocok untuk Tao. Tapi tanpa mempertimbangkan keputusan kedua orangtuanya Tao menolak hal itu.

"Maafkan Tao, mom. Tapi entah mengapa Tao tidak ingin menerima donor itu. Sudah bisa bernapas sampai hari ini saja, Tao sudah bersyukur. Tuhan sudah sangat baik pada Tao." ucapnya membuat Mrs. Huang dan Mrs. Wu menangis.

Mengenai hubungannya dengan Kris..

Saking rindunya ia pada namja tinggi itu, Tao tidak bisa mengungkapkan lagi. Mungkin ia akan langsung berlari memeluk Kris begitu namja itu ada di hadapannya. Selama ini mereka hanya berhubungan lewat telepon ataupun video call. Tao belum pernah menginjakkan kakinya ke Kanada, begitu juga Kris yang belum pernah kembali lagi ke Seoul. Mereka berpisah untuk waktu yang cukup lama. Tapi Tao menyibukkan diri sehingga ia tidak terlalu sedih saat merindukan Kris. Sekarang ia sedang berkuliah mengambil jurusan bisnis dan ilmu manajemen.

.

.

.

Semalam Baekhyun menelepon Tao dan merengek padanya. Namja pendek itu meminta Tao menemaninya ke kantor wedding organizer yang akan mengurus pernikahannya dengan Chanyeol. Akhirnya Baekhyun dan Chanyeol akan menikah juga. Tao sendiri cukup senang dengan kenyataan ini, dua sejoli itu memang ditakdirkan bersama.

"Tao-er, menurutmu konsep untuk ruangannya yang bagus yang mana?" tanya Baekhyun sambil membolak balik katalog.

Tao melihat salah satu konsep dengan nuansa putih yang sederhana. Tanpa sadar ia menunjuk itu dan membayangkan konsep pernikahan dirinya dan Kris akan seperti itu, "Ini bagus sekali, Baekkie ge. Sederhana tapi tetap elegan, lagi pula suasana putih menambah kesan suci pada pernikahan."

"Benar juga katamu , Tao. Ya sudah, aku ingin yang ini saja." beritahu Baekhyun pada pegawai wanita tersebut. Selanjutnya mereka berdua berbincang-bincang untuk menentukan beberapa hal lagi. Tao mengambil smartphonenya dan memotret lampu kristal yang ada di ruangan itu. Ia hanya merasa lampu-lampu itu begitu indah dipandang. Baekhyun datang dan mereka keluar untuk pergi ke restoran di mana Baekhyun akan memesan katering.

**At restaurant~**

Di depan Tao dan Baekhyun tersaji begitu banyak piring berisi makanan. Makanan-makanan itu terlihat sangat menggiurkan, Tao bahkan beberapa kali mencolek ice cream dengan stik cokelat yang tersaji sebagai dessert. Baekhyun sudah sibuk dengan strawberry milkshakenya dari tadi. Mereka sekalian makan siang di restoran ini.

"Tao, sepertinya avocado salad yang tadi itu enak sekali. Kalau aku tambahkan untuk di pernikahan nanti bagaimana menurutmu?" tanya Baekhyun sembari menunjuk semangkuk kecil avocado salad yang baru saja dibawa masuk oleh waiter.

Tao mengangguk antusias, "Ide bagus, ge. Saladnya memang enak." ucapnya sambil melanjutkan makan.

"Pastikan kau mendapat lemparan buketku ya, Tao. Kau dan Kris harus menikah setelah kami." perintah Baekhyun.

"Hehe, Tao tidak janji, Baekkie ge. Mengenai pernikahan, Tao dan Kris ge belum merencanakannya sama sekali."

"Kau tenang saja, aku yakin kalian akan menyusul kami dengan cepat. Aku doakan kau cepat menikah dan hidup berbahagia dengan Kris. Tidak perlu khawatir dengan persiapan pernikahan, dengan satu jentikan jari Kris pernikahan kalian bisa menjadi pernikahan terindah yang pernah ada. Kau tidak mungkin dikecewakan oleh pewaris tunggal Wu Corporation, kan?" ucap Baekhyun seraya tersenyum lebar.

Tao hanya terkekeh, "Tidak semudah itu, Baekkie ge. Tapi terimakasih atas doanya."

"Oh iya, Tao. Kapan Kris kembali, naga itu, seenaknya saja meninggalkanmu sendirian di sini. Dia akan menghadiri pernikahanku, kan? Jangan bilang ia hanya menitipkan ucapan selamat? Aku tidak mau tahu, kau dan Kris harus datang dan menyerahkan hadiah pernikahan secara langsung kepadaku!" rajuk Baekhyun seperti anak kecil.

"Hehe, tenang saja, ge. Kris ge akan kembali ke sini sebentar lagi. Dua hari lagi, Tao akan berangkat ke Kanada bersama mama dan papa Wu untuk menghadiri graduation Kris ge." beritahu Tao dengan senang.

Baekhyun terlihat antusias, "Woaaahh~~ Pasti mengasyikkan bisa ke Kanada. Aku ingin hadiah pernikahan dari sana, ya? Aku akan mengambilmu dari pelukan Kris kalau kalian tidak memberiku barang dari Kanada." ancam namja pendek itu, ia memasang wajah menyeramkan selama dua detik lalu tertawa keras bersama Tao.

.

.

.

Setelah menemani Baekhyun, Tao pulang ke rumahnya dengan diantar namja pendek itu. Sesampai di kamar, Tao langsung melanjutkan proses packingnya yang memang belum selesai. Ia menyisipkan Mister Panda ke dalam koper hitamnya yang hampir penuh. Tao merasa sangat ingin membawa Mister Panda, padahal sebelum ini, jika ia bepergian ia akan meninggalkan boneka itu dan membawa boneka baru sebagai teman si Mister Panda. Tapi kali ini Tao sangat ingin membawa boneka yang sudah menemaninya sejak ia berumur 2 tahun tersebut.

"Baby, kopermu sudah beres?" tanya Mrs. Huang sambil melongokkan kepala ke kamar sang putera.

"Sudah, mom. Tao tidak sabar untuk bertemu dengan Kris ge!" ucapnya antusias. Mrs. Huang hanya tersenyum kecil sambil menutup pintu kamar itu.

.

.

.

Lay menunggu dengan sabar di luar ruangan. Tapi ia tidak berhenti memainkan jarinya, ia cemas. Padahal Kris sudah bilang bahwa ia hanya check up biasa. Tapi Lay sudah khawatir setengah mati. Terlebih sudah 3 jam ia menunggu.

**CEKLEK**

Pintu terbuka dan Lay langsung bangkit dari duduknya.

"Kau baik-baik saja, kan?" secara refleks ia menggenggam erat tangan besar Kris.

Namja tinggi itu hanya tersenyum simpul, "Seperti yang kau lihat, aku utuh."

**BUG**

Lay memukul pelan dada kanan Kris, "Aku takut kau sakit. Tapi, apa yang kau lakukan di dalam? Kau ada di sana selama 3 jam!"

"Oh ya? Aku selama itu? Padahal rasanya tadi itu sebentar. Biasanya aku datang pada pagi hari dan keluar dari ruangan itu ketika matahari sudah mulai redup lagi." tutur Kris sambil membuka pintu mobilnya. Lay masuk dan tetap memasang wajah cemberut.

"Aku serius Kris, kau tidak terkena penyakit berbahaya kan?"

Kris menggeleng, "Aku sehat. Ya, tapi itu tidak menjamin bahwa aku akan tetap bertemu denganmu besok pagi." kekehnya. Lay tahu Kris hanya bercanda tapi ia tetap saja tidak bisa menghilangkan rasa khawatirnya.

"Check up hanya 15 menit, selebihnya aku berbicara banyak hal dengan Profesor Daniel. Aku berkata padanya bahwa aku mencari metode penyembuhan penyakit jantung. Sejak pertama kali datang ke Kanada dan bertemu dengannya, aku memang sudah berbicara tentang hal itu. Ia mengenalkanku pada beberapa dokter spesialis jantung yang terpercaya. Awalnya aku sempat kecewa karena metode yang mereka berikan hampir sama dengan yang ada di Korea, Cina, dan Jepang. Tapi Profesor Sean, teman Profesor Daniel mengatakan bahwa ia dan beberapa temannya sedang mengembangkan metode operasi jantung dengan persentase keberhasilan operasi cukup besar. Aku antusias dan terus menemui mereka untuk mengetahui perkembangannya. Dan hasilnya tidak percuma, tadi Profesor Daniel memberitahukan informasi yang sangat berguna. Mereka sudah mencobanya pada satu pasien, dan operasi itu berhasil. Pasien itu sembuh total dengan waktu pemulihan 2 bulan!" cerita Kris panjang lebar.

Dan hanya bisa membuat Lay memasang wajah sedihnya. Beberapa bulan berteman dengan Kris membuat ia tahu sepenuhnya tentang namja itu. Termasuk kekasihnya yang mengidap penyakit jantung sejak lahir. Hal ini yang menambah semangat Lay untuk menaklukkan lelaki tinggi di sampingnya. Tapi sepertinya Lay salah, ia tidak mengetahui Kris sepenuhnya. Terlebih hati namja itu, ia tidak tahu sedikitpun. Atau malah ia tahu tapi memilih menutup mata serta telinganya?

"Kau sungguh baik hati, Kris."

"Terimakasih, Lay. Tapi kau terlalu berlebihan."

Lay memandang toko boneka yang ada di samping kiri mereka.

"Aku tidak berlebihan, kau memang sangat baik."

Lampu kembali menjadi hijau dan Lay bisa melihat seorang anak lelaki kecil memeluk erat boneka panda barunya dengan seorang lelaki kecil lagi yang lebih tinggi. Mereka berdua keluar dari toko boneka itu dengan senyum indah.

"Aku melakukannya untuk Tao. Hanya untuk Tao."

Dan kata-kata yang tidak ingin Lay dengar akhirnya keluar juga, dari mulut Kris.

.

.

.

Besok adalah hari di mana Kris bisa mendapatkan gelar sarjananya. Ia benar-benar senang, senang bukan kepalang. Ia tahu jika Tao, orangtua Tao, dan orangtuanya sedang dalam perjalanan menuju Kanada. Kris sudah mempersiapkan semuanya sejak jauh-jauh hari. Ia sudah mereservasi hotel untuk ditempati keluarganya, mempersiapkan mobil yang akan menjemput mereka di bandara dan mengantar menuju hotel, termasuk makan malam bersama keluarga di restoran bintang lima yang sudah ia pesan. Ia ingin memberikan hal terbaik bagi orang-orang terdekatnya. Apalagi mereka berada di Kanada hanya untuk 2 hari karena Kris dan Tao punya agenda wajib untuk menghadiri pernikahan sahabat mereka, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

Pagi-pagi Kris sudah bersiap, ia memakai tuksedo yang sangat cocok dengan tubuhnya yang tinggi tegap. Ia memasang jam tangan lalu memastikan apakah ia sudah sempurna di dinding kaca kamarnya. Dengan satu tarikan Kris mengambil topi wisuda dan kunci mobil. Ia keluar dari unit apartemen dan memasuki elevator menuju basement.

Jalanan Kanada yang lengang. Ia menyetir dengan bebas sambil menebar senyum. Memasuki kawasan kampus, ia cukup kesusahan menemukan tempat untuk memarkir mobil, tapi akhirnya ia bisa menyusupkan porschenya di antara mobil-mobil lain. Begitu memasuki halaman gedung aula utama, banyak para mahasiswa-mahasiswi yang bergerombol di sana, mereka semua kompak dengan jubah dan topi wisuda merah marun dengan selingan garis hitam. Kris memasang topi wisuda yang ia pegang sedari tadi, diliriknya arloji, ternyata lima menit lagi acara akan dimulai. Dengan yakin Kris melangkah masuk ke dalam aula utama.

Acara berjalan lancar sampai semua mahasiswa-mahasiswi menerima simbolis ijazah mereka. Kris maju ketika namanya disebutkan bersama dengan sederet mahasiswa-mahasiswi lain. Ia menerima ijazah dan menyalami petinggi-petinggi kampus dengan senyum sumringah. Kini rangkaian acara sudah selesai, semua sarjana berhamburan keluar gedung. Keluarga, kekasih, teman mereka sudah menunggu untuk memberikan ucapan selamat. Kris melangkahkan kakinya dengan pelan. Ia tahu kalau di luar sana ia tidak akan melihat keluarganya, ataupun kekasihnya karena mereka baru akan tiba sore nanti. Jadi namja tinggi itu hanya berdiri diam di antara kerumunan orang banyak.

**BUG**

"Yo, Kris!" teriakan dan pukulan Amber di bahunya membuat Kris kaget. Tapi sekejap ia langsung memeluk sahabatnya yang tomboy itu. Di belakang Amber ada Henry yang tersenyum manis. Si pendek itu akhirnya ikut bergabung memeluk Kris dan Amber. Mereka bertiga sama-sama diwisuda tadi, tapi sayang tempat duduk mereka terpisah. Amber berbincang dengan Kris, gelak tawa tidak terelakkan. Tapi lain dengan Henry yang tidak bergabung ke dalam pembicaraan dan malah diam dengan ekspresi gelisah.

Henry terus melihat arlojinya.

"Apa ada yang kau cemaskan, Henry?" Kris bertanya.

"Aku menunggu Mimi ge.. Dia janji akan datang."

Amber melipat tangan di depan dada. Gadis itu nampaknya ingin menjahili Henry. "Zhoumi ge sibuk! Dia bilang dia tidak ada waktu untuk menemuimu, terlebih kau masih sering pergi ke klub!"

"Benarkah? Huwee... bagaimana ini? Mimi ge pasti marah, semalam aku memang pergi ke klub untuk menghadiri pesta bujangan temanku. Huweeee...!" tangisan Henry membahana dan membuat Kris ingin melepas pantofelnya dan memasukkan benda itu ke dalam mulut Amber karena sudah membuat Henry menangis.

"Please, Henry. Kau masih saja polos sementara keperawananmu sudah diambil Zhoumi ge tiga tahun lalu?"

Kris terkekeh mendengar celotehan Amber yang selalu blak-blakan. Dan Henry masih saja menangis, malah makin keras. Tapi untunglah hal itu tidak berlangsung lama karena si pangeran yang dicari-cari Henry sudah datang. Sayang ia tak mengendarai kuda, tapi datang dengan mustang merah dan membawa sebuket bunga berwarna campuran putih, orange, dan merah jambu. Zhoumi datang dan langsung mengusap air mata kekasihnya, dan memberi kecupan di kedua mata lucu itu.

"Congratulations, mochi. Sorry, I'm late."

"Mimi ge...! Mimi ge tidak marah padaku kan?"

"Marah apa? Hm, aku tahu." Zhoumi menarik napas dan menatap tajam adiknya sendiri. "Amber, berhenti menjahilinya. Ia akan menjadi kakak iparmu sebentar lagi." Henry yang mendengar itu tersenyum senang dalam pelukan Zhoumi. Zhoumi memberi selamat pada Kris yang ada di dekat mereka. Ia pamit undur diri dengan membawa Henry. Amber yang membawa mobil sendiri juga pamit pulang. Tinggal Kris yang kembali sendirian.

Akhirnya ia berjalan menuju mobilnya. Saat hendak membuka pintu mobil, seseorang menarik tangannya dan membuat badannya berbalik ke belakang. Dan tak disangka-sangka,

**CHU~**

.

.

.

Tao berlari dengan semangat. Ia sudah sampai di Kanada dan sesampainya di hotel, ia segera kabur dari hotel. Ia tahu bahwa kekasihnya pasti masih ada di kampus karena namja itu tidak ikut menjemput mereka di bandara. Dengan panduan bahasa Inggris kilat untuk turis yang dipelajarinya dari Kyungsoo, Tao bisa membeli sebuket bunga di florist dekat hotel dan langsung menghentikan taksi. Ia sampai di kampus Kris yang megah. Langkahnya agak tertatih karena ia masih belum terbebas dari jet lag. Tapi ia mempercepat jalanannya. Tidak terlalu sulit menemukan kekasihnya yang tinggi itu, menurut Tao. Ia pasti bisa menemukan Kris.

Tao tersenyum kala melihat pemandangan di depannya. Kris yang sangat tampan dengan jubah wisuda merah marunnya. Namja itu memegang topi wisuda di tangan kanan dan tangan kirinya bergerak untuk membuka pintu mobil. Tao berlari, ingin mengejar kekasihnya. Tapi ia kalah cepat, seseorang telah menarik tangan kekasihnya. Seseorang yang tidak ia kenal. Tao berhenti, ia terdiam di tempat. Orang yang tak dikenalnya itu melakukan sesuatu pada kekasihnya.

Buket bunga di tangan kanan Tao terjatuh.

Kala ia melihat kedua bibir itu bersentuhan.

**BRUUKKKK!**

"Tolong! Seseorang pingsan!"

.

.

.

Kris menolehkan kepalanya ke samping. Dadanya yang dari tadi sakit kini berdegup kencang. Segera saja ia menyingkirkan tangan Lay yang menangkup kedua pipinya. Lay, namja itu menciumnya. Kris benar-benar marah karena Lay sangat lancang, dan ia benar-benar ingin menampar Lay jika saja ia tidak melihat Tao yang terkapar di semen lima meter dari mereka. Kris berlari sekuat mungkin, ia tinggalkan Lay di situ. Ia tak peduli apapun selain Tao, kekasih hatinya.

Orang-orang banyak itu melihat dan memasang ekspresi khawatir, tapi sesungguhnya tak ada tindakan yang mereka lakukan. Kris menggendong namjanya dan berlari membawa tubuh itu ke dalam mobilnya. Rumah sakit, otaknya dengan cepat memerintahkan hal itu. Kris mengebut di jalanan, ia tak bisa memaafkan diri sendiri jika Tao sampai drop di pertemuan pertama mereka setelah sekian tahun.

Tak butuh waktu lama ia sampai dan para medis bergerak cepat meletakkan tubuh itu di brankar dan membawanya ke unit gawat darurat untuk diberi pertolongan. Kris tak bisa apa-apa, hanya mengacak rambutnya frustrasi. Sampai ketika Mr. dan Mrs. Wu datang menghampirinya. Bisa ditebak, bukan ucapan selamat yang didapat Kris, melainkan sebuah tamparan keras yang akan berbekas di pipinya, dari sang ayah.

"Hadiah kelulusan dariku, anak muda. Selamat, kau membuat jelmaan malaikat itu terluka."

"Maafkan aku, aku bersalah." ucapnya sambil menunduk.

Tak sulit bagi Mr. Wu untuk mengerti situasi yang terjadi. Ia punya segudang mata-mata yang mengawasi tingkah Kris sejak putranya pertama kali menginjakkan kaki di Kanada. Mr. Wu memang menyerahkan cabang perusahaan yang ada di sana, tapi bukan berarti ia seratus persen lepas kendali. Ia tetap memantau anaknya lewat para mata-mata itu. Ia juga tahu bahwa selama di Kanada ada seorang pemuda yang sangat dekat dengan Kris. Kini saatnya untuk memastikan pilihan hati anaknya.

"Rapikan dirimu, setelah ini kita akan menghadap Mr. dan Mrs. Huang untuk meminta maaf atas hal memalukan ini dan memutus ikatanmu dengan putra mereka." ucapnya tegas. Mr. Wu ingin menguji Kris di sini.

Kris yang semula menunduk langsung menegakkan kepalanya, "Pa, aku mohon. Bukan seperti ini penyelesaiannya. Aku dan Lay, kami hanya teman, tidak lebih. Mengenai kejadian tadi, aku tidak tahu, aku sungguh tidak mengerti. Mengapa ia melakukan itu.." terang Kris.

"Kau tahu? Tao kabur dari hotel untuk bertemu denganmu, ia terus berkata bahwa ia merindukanmu. Tapi, begitu sampai di sini, apa yang ia dapat? Kau menyia-nyiakannya, Kris. Aku malu, aku merasa putraku sangat tidak pantas bersanding dengan putra dari keluarga Huang." serang Mr. Wu.

Kris terduduk lemas, ia tidak sanggup jika harus memutuskan hubungannya dengan Tao. Itu tidak mungkin. Di balik dinding, ada seseorang yang menangis. Lay, ia merasa sangat bodoh. Ia menyesali perbuatannya dan menangis sambil menggigit bibir. Ia tidak berani meminta maaf secara langsung pada Kris. Sejak Tao dibawa ke rumah sakit itu Lay sudah mengejar mobil Kris dengan taksi. Dan ia tiba tepat pada saat Mr. Wu menampar pipi Kris. Lay tidak sanggup, ia hanya diam tanpa menghentikan perbuatan Mr. Wu. Ia tidak cukup kuat untuk keluar dari persembunyian dan mengaku pada Mr. dan Mrs. Wu bahwa dialah dalang dibalik kekacauan ini. Ia merasa dirinya yang paling memalukan di sini. Lay merasa sakit dan malu, sangat malu. Karena sampai akhir, ia tetap kalah dari Tao. Dari namja yang kini terbaring lemah karena perbuatannya itu.

Profesor Sean yang menangani Tao keluar dari unit gawat darurat dan segera menemui Kris serta Mr. dan Mrs. Wu. Ia berbicara selama 1 menit lalu menyerahkan secarik kertas dan sebuah bolpoin.

"Tidak ada jalan lain. Kita harus melakukan operasi secepat mungkin. Metode yang selama ini kita perbincangkan, aku akan melakukan itu. Segera tanda tangani dan serahkan ke bagian administrasi. Tidak ada waktu untuk ekspresi frustrasi, Kris." ucap Sean yang sudah kembali ke dalam.

Kris menatap kedua orangtuanya. Ia meminta pendapat, tetapi Mrs. Wu berkata, "Kau separuh jiwanya, nak. Kau mengerti apa yang ia butuhkan sekarang ini."

"Cepat selesaikan. Kami akan kembali ke hotel untuk membicarakan ini dengan Mr. dan Mrs. Huang. Kami hanya ingin mendengar kabar baik, camkan itu."

Kris mengangguk dan segera menandatangani surat persetujuan operasi. Lalu menyerahkannya pada bagian administrasi. Dari petugas di situ ia diberitahu bahwa operasi akan diadakan lusa malam. Untuk sekarang ini Kris tidak bisa melihat Tao karena para dokter sedang mengadakan beberapa prosedur penting sebelum operasi dimulai. Kris hanya bisa melihat kekasihnya terbaring kaku dengan berbagai alat bantu. Namja itu mungkin akan tetap berada di situ sampai dua hari ke depan jika Mrs. Huang tidak menghampirinya.

"Ahjumma? Hiks.. maafkan aku.. aku tidak bisa menjaganya dengan baik.." tangis Kris pecah di hadapan ibu kekasihnya. Ia merasa bersalah karena tidak bisa menepati janji.

Mrs. Huang mengelus surai tipis Kris, "Kau menjaganya dengan baik, Kris. Bahkan sampai detik ini. Ahjumma berterimakasih, kau berkorban banyak untuknya. Kami mendengar dari Profesor Sean bahwa kau ikut bekerja keras untuk ini. Kami sangat berterimakasih, untuk sekarang kita hanya bisa berdoa dan menyerahkan segalanya pada Tuhan. Tuhan pasti akan memberikan yang terbaik pada kalian berdua. Kau percaya itu kan?"

"Ne, ahjumma. Terimakasih.. hiks.." Kris memeluk erat wanita paruh baya itu.

.

.

.

Pukul 5 pagi di Kanada. Walaupun udara masih sangat dingin, Kris tak ragu untuk mandi dan berpakaian rapi. Besok malam Tao akan dioperasi, ia punya waktu sehari untuk melakukan aktivitas seperti biasa. Kris tidak akan terlarut dalam kesedihan, ia tahu Tao pasti akan kecewa jika melihatnya bermalas-malasan. Di rumah sakit, ada Mr. dan Mrs. Huang serta ibu Kris yang menunggui Tao. Kris juga akan melihat Tao sebelum ia berangkat ke kantornya. Dan mengunjungi kekasihnya lagi sepulang dari kantor.

"Selamat pagi, sayang." ucap Kris sambil mencium kening Tao. Orangtua Tao dan ibu Kris sedang sarapan di restoran yang ada di samping rumah sakit. Dengan telaten Kris membetulkan selimut Tao yang agak turun. Ia juga mengganti bunga yang ada di vas dengan bunga segar. Diusapnya pipi tirus Tao yang sangat halus, wangi bayi menguar dari tubuh namja bermata panda itu. Tubuhnya yang lemah tetap akan selalu bersih dan harum. Kris memberikan ciuman selamat tinggal di kening Tao lalu keluar dari ruangan itu. Di perjalanan ia berpapasan dengan ibu Tao. Setelah mengucapkan salam Kris langsung pergi menuju kantornya.

.

.

.

"Selamat pagi, bos."

"Selamat pagi, Chen."

"Mungkin ini di luar pekerjaan, tapi aku turut mendoakan semoga kekasihmu bisa cepat sembuh, bos."

Kris tersenyum, "Terimakasih, Chen."

Mereka kembali ke pekerjaan dan Kris mulai berkutat dengan laptop dan file-file yang harus ia periksa. Chen juga terlarut dalam pekerjaannya. Tak terasa mereka melewatkan makan siang hingga malam hari.

.

.

.

Hari yang sangat ditakutkan Kris tiba. Tao akan dioperasi hari ini, tepatnya sekitar setengah jam lagi. Sekarang Kris sedang berbicara dengan Sean .

"Tenanglah, aku yakin ini akan berhasil. Kami melihat perkembangan bagus pada pasien-pasien yang menggunakan metode ini. Selama tiga tahun kami sudah menerima data-data Tao dari Dokter Kim. Dia cukup stabil dan siap untuk melakukan ini. Keadaan jantung pendonor juga sangat sehat."

Kris mengangguk, ia menghela napas. "Dia pendonor yang waktu itu menemuiku? Pastikan kau menyimpan alamat lengkapnya, Sean. Aku harus berterimakasih pada keluarganya untuk hal ini."

Sean menggeleng, "Aku lupa memberitahumu, Kris. Taomu tidak akan memakai jantung orang itu.

"Jadi?" tuntut Kris tidak sabar.

"Well, ini agak tiba-tiba. Kami menemukan beberapa ketidakcocokan pada hasil tes. Tapi untunglah kami sudah mendapatkan penggantinya dan dipastikan semuanya cocok dengan Tao." jelas Sean.

Kris menghembuskan napas lega, "Syukurlah. Sean, aku mohon lakukan yang terbaik untuk Taoku."

"Pasti."

Profesor muda itu menepuk pundak Kris dan meninggalkannya. Ia masuk ke dalam ruang operasi.

.

.

.

Kris tidak henti-hentinya berdoa sejak Sean meninggalkannya dan masuk ke dalam ruang operasi. Ia benar-benar meminta pertolongan kepada Tuhan. Di saat seperti ini, memorinya dengan Tao kembali terngiang. Kepalanya ia sandarkan ke dinding, dengan tangan yang bertaut erat, Kris memejamkan mata. Ia menutup mata dan secara langsung kepalanya menggambarkan sebuah adegan. Apakah itu mimpi, Kris juga tidak tahu. Yang jelas penglihatan yang sedang ia saksikan ini terlalu indah. Hamparan lavender yang bergoyang, ada dirinya yang sedang memeluk Tao dengan erat dari belakang.

Ia dan Tao bermain-main dengan helaian lavender yang tertiup angin. Taonya yang sangat cantik, disinari matahari dan berkilauan. Sungguh indah, Kris mengecup leher kekasihnya lama. Mereka berbaring di antara lavender yang menggelitik. Tao bangkit lalu duduk, ia hanya tersenyum ketika Kris berbaring di atas pahanya. Tao mengelus surai hitam merah itu pelan-pelan. Kris pun menyamankan kepalanya sambil memeluk erat pinggang ramping Tao. Tao yang memakai sweater tebal rajut berwarna putih tercium sangat wangi. Memabukkan.

Kris melihat di mimpi itu bahwa ia berbicara banyak hal dengan Tao. Tapi Tao hanya merespon dengan senyum. Kris masih betah mencium punggung tangan Tao. Tao yang merasa kegelian hanya bisa tertawa manis. Mereka bermesraan tanpa ada gangguan. Sampai akhirnya Kris melihat ia menenggelamkan wajah dalam perut Tao yang terlapisi sweater tebal. Tao pun langsung menunduk untuk berbisik di telinga Kris.

"Namanya Ace, ge. Namanya Ace."

Itulah satu kalimat yang keluar dari mulut Tao dan bisa terdengar sangat jernih di telinga Kris.

tbc

.

.

.

**selamat menunaikan ibadah puasa bagi yang menjalankan^^**

**.**

**my precious chapter 5 sudah ada, selamat membaca..**

**.**

**terimakasih kepada semua reader yang sudah baca dan tinggalkan review..**

**.**

**tidak bosan-bosannya author mengucapkan beribu terimakasih. *kecupsatusatu***

**.**

**author juga memohon feedback untuk chapter ini^^**

**.**

pemberitahuan : my precious akan tamat chapter depan !

karena authornya yang super malas dan selalu ngaret update ini sedang mempersiapkan project fiction baru.

.

.

**! SEE YA ! LOVE YA !**

**.**

**.**

oh ya, kemarin ada salah satu reader yang nanya, sabu-sabu tu apa?

author minta maaf sekali atas kekampungan author sehingga nama makanan jepang yang direbus-rebus dan enak sekali itu namanya diplesetkan oleh saya/*malu*

sebenarnya itu SHABU-SHABU, say~~

Maaf, salah...

***kabur***


	6. Chapter 6

**My Precious**

Chapter Six (Ending)

YAOI, AU, OOC, Sad/Angst, Romance, Drama, Mpreg

TAORIS as maincast

All casts belong to theirself and God

.

.

.

Enjoy!

.

.

.

"Kris? Bangun, nak! Kris!"

Tepukan pada bahu Kris berhenti seiring membukanya iris cokelat keemasan itu. Mrs. Wu tampak memasang raut wajah khawatir.

"Mama?"

Kris bertanya bingung dan mendapati bahwa ia sedang berbaring di ranjang rumah sakit. Butuh dua detik sebelum ia bangkit dari baringnya dan turun dari ranjang seperti orang yang dikejar anjing.

"Tao!"

"Tenanglah, Kris! Kau dehidrasi dan jangan sampai pergerakanmu membuat infus terlepas."

Terlambat. Kris sudah mencabut paksa infus, darah bercucuran dari punggung tangannya.

"Tao! Tao! Mama, apakah operasi Tao... berhasil?" ia bertanya dengan hati-hati.

...

...

...

Mrs. Wu tidak merubah raut wajahnya. Yang ia lakukan adalah menghampiri sang anak dan memeluknya. Sangat erat, sampai Kris menghembuskan udara lewat mulut secara paksa.

"Tuhan mendengarkan doamu, nak..."

Dan Kris tersenyum dengan berurai air mata.

.

.

.

**3 tahun kemudian**

"Lay ge, xie xie. Tao janji akan menjaga pemberian dari gege yang sangat berharga ini. Gege berbahagialah di sana dan berikan senyum indah untuk kami, ne?"

Tao meletakkan bunga mawar putih di atas rumput hijau yang rapi itu. Ia mengatupkan tangan dan berdoa. Setelah ia pulih dari operasinya, Tao akhirnya tahu bahwa orang yang memberikan jantung itu adalah Lay. Awalnya ia merasa sangat bersalah dan sempat tidak menemui Kris selama sebulan. Tapi, itu tidak berlangsung lama sampai Lay datang kepadanya lewat mimpi.

Setelah kejadian itu Tao benar-benar memulai semuanya dari awal. Ia seperti terlahir kembali. Ia menata dirinya sendiri, mempererat hubungan kasih sayang dengan kedua orangtuanya serta sahabat, dan belajar untuk semakin mencintai kekasihnya.

Ya,

Kekasihnya,

Kris Wu.

Tao benar-benar tidak bisa lagi mengukur rasa cintanya pada namja tinggi itu. Ia bersyukur bisa mengenal Kris dan mencintainya. Jika Tao benar-benar tidak bisa mengukur rasa cintanya, Kris malah merasa jika rasa cintanya pada Tao sudah meluap-luap.

"Sudah, sayang?" tanya Kris lembut.

Tao mengangguk pelan lalu bangkit berdiri. Ia meraih tangan Kris yang sedari tadi menunggu untuk disambut. Mereka berpelukan erat dengan tangan Kris yang mengelus surai pirang Tao.

.

.

.

"Mommy, mam!"

Tao tersenyum lembut mendengar suara kencang Ace. Ia mencium balita montok yang baru berumur 1 tahun itu. Ace adalah anugerah terindah dalam hidup Tao, buah cintanya dengan Kris. Kini mereka bertiga tinggal di Kanada, ketika liburan Tao dan Kris selalu menyempatkan untuk pulang ke Korea. Bagaimanapun juga mereka harus mengenalkan Ace pada kakek dan neneknya yang ada di Korea.

Ace ditaruh di baby chairnya sementara Tao berkutat di dapur. Ia ingin meracik bubur pisang untuk kudapan si kecil. Kris masuk ke dalam rumah dengan membawa kantong-kantong belanjaan dan menaruhnya di atas meja pantry.

"Sayang, kau sedang apa?" tanya Kris. Pasalnya Tao terlihat sibuk mondar-mandir di sekitar lemari dapur.

"Tao mencari susu untuk Ace, ge. Tao lupa menaruhnya di sebelah mana, hehe.." Tao nyengir kecil membuat Kris tidak tahan untuk mencubit pipi istrinya.

"Yang ini saja, love. Sepertinya Ace sudah kelaparan.. lihat, dia mulai menggigit legonya." Kris menyerahkan sekotak susu yang baru dibeli dari dalam kantong belanjaan.

Tao menerima dengan senyum, "Xie xie, ge."

Tao mulai membuat makanan dan Kris menghampiri si jagoan kecil. Ia mengangkat Ace dari baby chair dan mengajak balita itu menonton kartun.

**15 menit kemudian~**

"Meal time!" teriak Tao sambil membawa semangkuk kecil bubur pisang dan sebotol susu di atas nampan.

"Yeaaayy!" Ace berteriak antusias dan Kris hanya bisa tersenyum.

.

.

.

Tao menutup koper dan menggeser benda itu ke dalam lemari pakaian. Ia bangkit berdiri dan melangkah menuju ranjang. Belum sempat kakinya menyentuh kasur, sepasang lengan sudah memeluk pinggangnya. Tao hanya tersenyum kecil lalu membalikkan kepala ke belakang. Bisa dilihat wajah tampan suaminya yang sedang tersenyum. Tao mengelus pipi Kris dan menyandarkan tubuh ke dada bidang Kris.

"Kau sudah packing?"

Tao mengangguk, "Um, Tao benar-benar rindu pada mama, papa, mommy, daddy, Baekkie ge, Chan ge, Sehun, Dokter Xi, Dokter Kim, dan Kyungsoo seonsaengnim."

Padahal mereka baru akan berangkat 3 minggu lagi tapi Tao sudah sibuk menyiapkan semuanya. Kris menggendong Tao dan membaringkannya di ranjang. Ia menyelimuti tubuh mereka berdua dan memeluk erat Tao. Mencium wangi vanilla dari surai pirang istrinya. Ace tertidur di kamar yang berada tepat di sebelah kamar Kris dan Tao sehingga mereka bisa cepat menghampiri sang buah hati jika balita itu menangis.

"Ge, boleh Tao jujur pada gege?"

"Tentu."

"Sebenarnya... sampai saat ini, Tao masih merasa sangat bersalah pada Lay gege."

Kris terdiam sebentar. Ia juga sedih begitu tahu Lay yang menyumbangkan jantungnya untuk Tao. Tapi waktu itu pihak rumah sakit menyerahkan surat yang ditulis Lay tepat sebulan sesudah operasi selesai dilaksanakan. Itu dilakukan atas keinginan Lay sendiri.

"Kalau gege boleh tahu, apa yang Lay katakan dalam mimpimu?"

Tao mulai menangis, "Dia meminta maaf, sudah berani mencintai gege. Ia ingin melupakan gege, tapi entah mengapa rasa cintanya pada gege malah semakin kuat. Dan ia menyerahkan hal berharga ini pada Tao, supaya ia bisa terus mencintai gege sampai kapanpun.. hiks.. gege, maafkan Tao... hikss.."

Tangan Kris mengusap punggung dan rambut Tao. Menenangkan istrinya adalah hal terpenting saat ini. Ia tidak ingin Tao dihantui rasa bersalah, padahal yang memutuskan semuanya pada saat Tao tidak sadar adalah Kris. Seharusnya Kris yang merasa bersalah, bukan Tao.

"Sayang... sst... Gege yakin, kalau Lay benar-benar memikirkan hal ini dengan matang. Ia tidak membencimu sama sekali, jadi jangan menyalahkan diri, ok? Dan kau tahu kalau gege hanya mencintai dirimu seorang."

Pelukan pada tubuh rapuh itu makin mengerat. Ibu jari Kris aktif mengusap air mata yang mengalir di pipi istrinya. Tao memejamkan matanya sembari menikmati sentuhan lembut Kris.

"Aku mencintaimu, Huang Zitao. Kau adalah milikku."

.

.

.

Pagi hari yang cerah di kediaman Wu. Ada Ace yang asyik bereksperimen dengan sarapan paginya. Balita itu bermain sendiri karena sang ibu tengah sibuk memasangkan dasi sang ayah. Kris memperhatikan wajah cantik Tao sembari memeluk pinggang namja manis itu. Memang kebiasaan Tao untuk memasangkan dasi Kris setiap pagi selama 5 hari dalam seminggu. Tao menepuk pelan pundak Kris, suaminya sudah tampan dan siap untuk berangkat kerja.

"Xie xie, love."

**CHU~**

Kris mencium bibir Tao. Tao hanya bisa mengalungkan lengan ke leher jenjang Kris. Ia tidak ingin membuat jas Kris kusut karena menariknya tak tentu arah.

"Ngghh.. ge, nanti Ace lihat.."

"Hahahaha.. baiklah. Gege berangkat dulu." Kris menyempatkan diri untuk memberi kecupan terakhir di sudut bibir plum milik Tao. Ia berbalik dan menuju Ace lalu mencium pipi sang anak, mengusak rambut halus itu dengan lembut.

Ibu dan anak itu melambaikan tangan ke arah mobil yang sudah berjalan. Tao mencium Ace dengan gemas lalu membawa sang anak untuk masuk ke dalam rumah.

.

.

.

**Di Korea**

"Ummaaa!"

"Baekchannie!"

Baekchan melompat ke dalam pelukan ibunya. Dengan seragam khas pelaut, anak berumur 5 tahun itu terlihat sangat menggemaskan. Park Baekchan, anak Chanyeol dan Baekhyun ini sudah menjadi siswa taman kanak-kanak sekarang.

Mereka masuk ke dalam mobil dan Baekchan langsung memasang safety belt.

"Umma, kita ke mana?"

"Ke cafe Kyungsoo jumma, sayang."

"Yeayy! Baekchan mau makan cupcake buatan Kyungsoo jumma!"

"Iya, Baekchan boleh makan cupcakenya, tapi ingat harus sikat gigi setelah itu. Do you understand?"

"Yes!"

"Jja, kita sudah sampai. Cepat turun dan beri salam pada Kyungsoo jumma."

Dengan semangat Baekchan membuka pintu mobil dan berlari memasuki cafe milik Kyungsoo. Ia melihat Kyungsoo yang tengah sibuk dengan shakernya, tanpa sungkan Baekchan berkata, "Jumma, kiss!"

**CUP**

Dan dengan senyum Kyungsoo memberikan sebuah kecupan di pipi kiri anak TK itu.

"Where's your mommy?" tanya Kyungsoo sambil memberikan satu cup coklat hangat pada Baekchan. "Di luar, mama masih sibuk parkir mobil. Baekchan ingin makan cupcake jadi Baekchan cepat-cepat ke sini."

"Cupcake? Baiklah, kamu tunggu dulu di meja sebelah kiri sana. Jumma akan bawakan banyak cupcake yang enak untukmu."

Baekchan mengangguk dan melangkah menuju meja yang ditunjukkan Kyungsoo. Di saat itu juga Baekhyun masuk ke dalam cafe bersama seseorang. Orang itu adalah Dokter Xi, yang langsung memeluk erat Baekchan begitu ia bertemu dengan anak TK itu. Kyungsoo menghampiri mereka bertiga dengan sekeranjang cupcake warna-warni.

"Delicious cupcakes for Prince Baekchan is coming!"

Seperti yang diduga, Baekchan langsung memonopoli keranjang tersebut. Menyebabkan orang-orang dewasa di sekitarnya tersenyum geli.

"Tao, Kris, dan Ace akan datang beberapa hari lagi. Aku punya ide bagaimana jika kita adakan party penyambutan yang meriah untuk mereka bertiga?" usul Baekhyun.

"Ide bagus. Bagaimana dengan shopping berempat setelah party?" kali ini Dokter Xi.

Kyungsoo menggeleng, "Tao pasti tidak akan menolak, tapi aku kasihan pada Ace. Dia masih terlalu kecil untuk diabaikan oleh Tao karena hobi shoppingnya itu."

Baekhyun mengangguk setuju, "Benar juga. Sebenarnya aku ingin mengadakan pesta biasa saja. Di mana kita bisa duduk santai sambil mengawasi anak bermain, minum teh hangat dan menikmati soft sweet cake buatan Kyungsoo. Berbincang sambil menunggu suamiku selesai memanggang daging dan membawa daging lezat itu ke hadapan kita semua."

...

"Baekhyun, berhenti memerintah Chanyeol seperti dia pembantumu. Dia suamimu, hormati dan cintai dia sepenuh hati." perintah Kyungsoo.

Bibir Baekhyun maju beberapa centimeter, "Baiklah, Kyungsoo seonsaengnim. Aku hanya sedang kesal pada tiang itu, ia tidak bisa kompromi dalam hal adik untuk Baekchan. Aku diserang setiap malam dengan alasan program membuat adik untuk Baekchan."

Suara tertawa langsung menggema. Dokter Xi bahkan sampai memegang perutnya karena tidak tahan. "Aigoo, malang sekali nasibmu. Tapi sebenarnya kita sama. Sehun sangat berbeda jika sudah di atas ranjang. Oh iya, Kyungsoo, bagaimana dengan Kai?"

Kyungsoo menggembungkan pipi, "Dia gila. Aku tidak tahu dia bisa lebih kuat dari kuda pada malam hari."

"Aku juga berpikir begitu, Kai punya stamina yang sangat kuat karena dia atlit. Aku doakan agar kalian punya anak secepatnya. Dan aku doakan agar kandunganmu sehat, Luhannie. Aigoo, aku tidak sabar untuk bertemu dengan Tao! Ia pasti punya problem yang sama dengan kita mengingat Tao punya suami seorang naga pervert.."

.

.

.

Seperti yang sudah dinanti keluarga Wu dan Huang, akhirnya mereka dapat menemui keluarga kecil yang terdiri atas Kris, Tao, dan Ace. Mr. dan Mrs. Huang berkumpul di rumah keluarga Wu atas kesepakatan bersama untuk menyambut anak dan menantu mereka.

Mrs. Wu meraih Ace yang berada dalam gendongan Tao. Balita itu menguap lebar, menunjukkan wajah imutnya pada semua orang, "Aigoooo... uri Ace, kyeopta!"

Balita 1 tahun itu menggeliat dalam pelukan sang nenek. Mrs. Huang juga tak kalah antusias, mereka berdua terus memuji ketampanan wajah Ace. Kris dan Tao yang melihat tersenyum sambil berpelukan. Para maid mengerjakan tugas mereka, mengangkut semua bawaan keluarga muda Wu ke dalam kamar Kris di lantai 2. Mr. Wu dan Mr. Huang berbincang dengan Kris. Sedangkan Tao, ia menyusul maid yang naik ke lantai 2 untuk mengambil botol minuman Ace. Anaknya sudah rewel meminta susu.

**DRAP DRAP DRAP**

Dengan cepat Tao menuruni tangga, di tangannya terdapat botol susu milik Ace.

"Mom, biar Tao saja. Mommy dan Mama tampaknya sudah lelah menggendong Ace." tawarnya sambil tersenyum manis.

Mrs. Wu dan Mrs. Huang kompak menggelengkan kepala, "Tidak, Tao baby. Kami tidak lelah sama sekali! Kami malah senang bermain dengan Ace, dia sangat tampan! Aigooo... cucuku ini..." geram Mrs. Wu sambil mencubit pipi Ace yang tengah asyik menyedot susu botolnya.

Mendengar itu, Tao mengangguk, "Hahaha... baiklah. Kalau begitu, Tao akan ke dapur saja."

"Kau ingin memasak, sayang?" tanya Mrs. Huang.

"Um." jawabnya. "Kami sudah lama sekali tidak kembali ke sini. Tao takut Kris ge belum terbiasa untuk memakan makanan Korea kembali. Jadi, Tao akan memasakkannya sesuatu dengan bahan yang kami bawa dari sana. Untuk Ace, dia sudah mulai bisa makan bubur bayi." jelasnya pada sang ibu.

"Kalau begitu ayo, mommy bantu."

.

.

.

Makan malam di kediaman Wu terasa sangat hangat dengan hadirnya Kris, Tao, dan Ace. Mereka benar-benar membawa suasana yang berbeda. Tiap detik terisi dengan tawa setiap orang yang terdengar sangat membahagiakan. Di meja makan berbentuk bulat itu ada Mr. dan Mrs. Wu, Mr. dan Mrs. Huang, serta Tao, Kris, dan Ace yang duduk manis di baby chairnya. Berbagai hidangan lezat berada di meja makan. Rata-rata adalah makanan Korea karena juru masak keluarga Wu adalah orang Korea. Meskipun mereka orang Cina, mereka sudah sangat terbiasa untuk menyantap kudapan khas Korea. Tao juga sudah menyiapkan lamb dan beef steak untuk suaminya karena ia tahu sulit bagi Kris untuk kembali memakan makanan seperti kimchi dan lain-lain setelah sekian lama. Hidangan terakhir diantarkan oleh maid dan setelah itu Mr. Wu memimpin doa makan.

"Nah, sekarang... mari makan!" ucap sang kepala keluarga.

Tiba-tiba Ace bersuara, "Mommy? Mamammm~~ mmaamm~~"

"Iya, sayang." sahut Tao lembut sambil menaruh mangkuk plastik kecil berisi bubur bayi di atas meja Ace. Ace duduk diapit oleh kedua orangtuanya, ia terlihat sangat antusias untuk segera memulai makan malam.

Tao dan Kris bergantian mengusap mulut Ace jika ia belepotan makan. Orangtua muda itu juga membantu sang anak jika ia mulai kerepotan dengan makanannya sendiri. Khusus untuk Tao, ia harus makan lebih cepat karena setelah ini ia akan menidurkan Ace. Meskipun tugas seorang ibu sangat berat, Tao tak pernah mengeluh. Inilah yang ia inginkan, dan kini ia mendapatkannya. Tidak ada alasan untuk tidak bersyukur. Apalagi ketika Tao hamil, Kris memberi perhatian ekstra kepadanya. Namja tampan dan tinggi itu menjadi suami siaga setiap waktu. Setiap Tao ingin sesuatu, Kris akan selalu memenuhi permintaannya. Meskipun hampir semua permintaan Tao tidak masuk akal. Seperti meminta Kris memakai kostum panda dan bergantung di pohon bambu, itu tetap dilakukan oleh si suami.

"Sayang? Hei.. kau melamun? Ace minta digendong, sayang." ucap Kris lembut sambil menepuk bahu sang istri. "Apa kau lelah? Kalau begitu biar gege yang menggendong Ace." dengan sekali hentakan Ace sudah berada dalam gendongan ayahnya.

Tao tersadar dari lamunannya, "Tidak, ge. Maaf aku melamun.. Sayang, maafkan mommy ya?"

Sang anak hanya menatap ibunya dalam. Meskipun Ace belum sepenuhnya mengerti perkataan Tao, ia tahu kalau ibunya merasa bersalah dan baru saja meminta maaf. Jadi ia mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya dengan lucu membuat Kris tertawa dan Tao langsung menghujani wajah sang anak dengan ciuman.

"Kiss daddy." pinta Tao pada Ace, ia mencodongkan tubuh Ace ke wajah Kris agar Ace dapat mencium ayahnya.

**Cup~**

Kris tersenyum mendapati kecupan di pipinya. Ace melambaikan tangannya pada Kris, membuat semua orang di situ begitu gemas akan tingkahnya. Begitu juga Kris, ia tak lupa untuk membalas lambaian tangan sang anak yang kini sudah berada di tangga bersama istrinya.

.

.

.

**Di Kamar Kris 23.53**

"Rencana gege besok... apa?" tanya Tao sambil mengelus surai Kris. Kris sedang berbaring di pahanya sambil membaca majalah.

Kris menutup majalahnya, memandang lekat wajah Tao. "Hmm... Chanyeol mengirim email kepadaku, katanya mereka mengadakan pesta penyambutan. Mereka meminta kita untuk datang ke cafe Kyungsoo seonsaengnim besok. Apa Baekhyun tidak menghubungimu?" tanya Kris.

Tao balas memandang suaminya, "Sebenarnya Baekkie hyung terus menghubungi Tao. Tao sangat ingin menghadirinya, tapi Tao takut gege tidak mengizinkan karena sekarang kita punya Ace. Tao juga khawatir nanti Ace rewel, jadi Tao pikir –"

"Sstt..." potong Kris. "Tahu dari mana gege tidak mengizinkan? Gege sangat mengizinkan, sayang. Lagipula, kita juga akan membawa Ace."

"Benarkah? Terimakasih, ge! I love you.."

Kris bangkit dan memeluk Tao erat, "Love you too. Sudah malam, ayo tidur." ajaknya.

"Ge, Tao tidak sabar untuk besok. Tao ingin segera bertemu mereka!" cerewetnya. Ia berbicara dengan kepala yang menelusup di dada Kris. Kris hanya membawa istrinya yang menggemaskan itu ke dalam pelukannya yang hangat. Malam itu mereka berdua tidur dengan sangat nyenyak.

.

.

.

**Di Cafe Kyungsoo, 12.35**

Reuni adalah hal yang paling Tao tunggu-tunggu. Begitu membuka pintu cafe, ia melihat semua orang yang pernah menjadi bagian dalam hidupnya. Ada Dokter Xi dan Kyungsoo seonsaengnim dengan cracker di kedua tangan mereka. Seorang pria mungil dengan mata yang dipenuhi eye liner mendekati Tao dengan senyum sumringah. Dia Baekhyun, sahabat Tao yang adalah teman sekelas Kris. Di tangan Baekhyun ada seorang anak laki-laki kecil yang memandang Tao lekat-lekat.

"Aigoo... siapa pria kecil ini?" tanya Tao begitu ia datang. Ia menundukkan sedikit tubuhnya untuk memandang Baekchan, anak Baekhyun. Baekchan hanya bisa mengerjapkan mata begitu Tao memandangnya dari dekat.

Baekhyun melipat tangannya di dada, "Kami semua menyiapkan surprise untukmu dan Kris, tapi kau malah tidak menyapa kami sama sekali?"

"Hahahaha... maaf, maaf. Tao bingung siapa yang harus dipeluk untuk pertama kali."

"Kau bisa memeluk kami semua." ucap Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum.

"Ide bagus." sambung Dokter Xi.

Mereka bertiga berlari menghambur untuk memeluk Tao. Membuat Tao tertawa bahagia hingga ia menitikkan air mata. Dalam keadaannya sekarang, Tao benar-benar merasa Tuhan memberikan kebahagiaan yang tak pernah habis padanya. Bertemu kembali dengan orang-orang yang pernah menjadi bagian dalam hidupnya merupakan kebahagiaan yang tak ternilai.

Setelah selesai dengan sesi pelukan untuk melepas rindu, mereka semua duduk. Kyungsoo segera memberi tanda kepada home band di sudut cafenya untuk segera memainkan lagu untuk mengiringi pembicaraan mereka. Ada yang lain dengan Baekchan, ketika duduk ia tidak langsung memonopoli cupcake, ia hanya duduk dengan tenang sambil memandangi wajah Tao yang aktif berbicara dengan Baekhyun, Kyungsoo, dan Dokter Xi.

"Hei, lihat. Sepertinya pangeran kecil kita sangat menyukaimu, Tao. Ia bahkan hanya memandang wajahmu tanpa melirik cupcakenya sama sekali." goda Kyungsoo.

Mendengar itu, Tao langsung menoleh ke Baekchan, "Oh ya? Padahal ada Dokter Xi yang paling cantik di sini. Ayo berkenalan, namaku Tao. Siapa namamu, pangeran kecil?" tanya Tao sambil menjulurkan tangannya untuk bersalaman.

Bukannya membalas uluran tangan Tao, Baekchan malah turun dari kursinya, mendekati Tao, berjinjit, dan mendaratkan sebuah kecupan di pipi istri Kris Wu itu. Setelahnya, Baekchan kabur ke halaman belakang cafe. Melihat semua itu, semuanya langsung tertawa tidak terkecuali Tao. Ia tertawa geli melihat tingkah lucu Baekchan.

"Putramu benar-benar sesuatu, Baek." suara berat Kris tiba-tiba saja terdengar. Baekhyun, Dokter Xi, dan Kyungsoo langsung memasang senyum penuh arti. Mereka berpikir Kris pasti melihat kejadian tadi dan ingin segera membuat perhitungan dengan Baekchan. Benar-benar kekanakan. Sedangkan Tao, ia hanya tersenyum manis menyambut sang suami.

**CHU~**

Tidak diduga oleh Tao yang sedang duduk manis di kursinya, Kris datang menghampiri dan langsung memagut bibir kucingnya. Tao hanya bisa tersenyum sewajarnya, matanya terpejam mengikuti alur ciuman dari suaminya. Lengannya menarik leher jenjang Kris, meminta suaminya untuk merendahkan tubuh. Kris hanya bisa memegang pinggang ramping itu sambil terus memagut.

"Hei! Hei! STOP! Jangan buat cafeku menjadi tempat mesum!" Kyungsoo berteriak heboh. Dokter Xi hanya bisa mengipas wajahnya dan Baekhyun sibuk mengabadikan momen itu dengan kamera yang ia bawa.

Ultimatum dari Kyungsoo sebenarnya tidak mempan untuk Kris. Tapi Tao sudah menarik wajahnya dan ganti menggesekkan hidung bangirnya pada hidung mancung Kris sambil memegang kedua pipi lelaki tinggi itu.

"Jangan cemburu pada Baekchan. Dia sangat manis." ucap Tao di hadapan wajah Kris.

"Aku akan buat perhitungan dengan siapapun yang sudah berani menyentuhmu." balas Kris tak kalah intens.

Dokter Xi, Kyungsoo, dan Baekhyun hanya menggelengkan kepala. Dari dulu Kris kekanakan dan sekarang hal itu bertambah parah.

"Hei, lihat siapa yang datang? Ada Uncle Sehun dan Ace di sini. Oh ya, jangan lupakan Paman Chanyeol dan Paman Kkamjong, dia sedang sibuk membawa banyak barang di mobil. Kris hyung, bantulah mereka!" semua orang terkekeh melihat Sehun datang sambil menggendong Ace. Mau tidak mau Kris keluar untuk membantu Chanyeol dan Kai mengangkat bahan-bahan makanan untuk keperluan pesta mereka.

Tadinya para suami-suami itu sudah datang ke cafe Kyungsoo untuk bersama-sama menyambut kedatangan Tao dan Kris bersama istri-istri mereka. Tapi tiba-tiba saja Baekhyun mengubah rencana karena ia ingin mereka mengadakan pesta barbeque, sedangkan peralatannya sama sekali belum dipersiapkan. Jadilah para suami itu termasuk Kris yang sudah dikontak terlebih dulu oleh Chanyeol segera meluncur untuk membeli barang. Kris sampai harus meminta Pak Jang, sopir pribadi keluarganya untuk mengantar Tao ke cafe Kyungsoo. Yang jadi pertanyaan sekarang, mengapa Ace bisa ada di gendongan Sehun? Alasannya simpel, Kris ingin Tao bisa bertemu dengan sahabat-sahabat mereka tanpa perlu kerepotan mengurus Ace. Jadi dia memutuskan untuk membawa Ace pergi berbelanja bersama suami-suami yang lain. Dan tugas menggendong Ace diberikan kepada Sehun karena suami-suami yang lain sibuk mondar-mandir ke sana ke mari mencari barang yang diperlukan.

Dan hanya butuh kurang dari 10 menit untuk mengakrabkan Sehun dengan balita berumur 1 tahun itu. Ace bahkan sudah bisa tertawa kecil sambil menyebut-nyebut nama Sehun dengan panggilan pendek "Hun".

"Hun, kau menggendong anakku?" tanya Tao antusias sambil tersenyum.

Sehun mengangguk kecil, "Ya. Aku juga harus latihan, sebentar lagi aku akan jadi ayah. Iya kan Ace?" ucapnya sambil menjawil hidung mancung Ace.

"Hun. Hun." respon Ace terganggu dengan tangan jahil Sehun.

Mendengar perkataan Sehun, Tao terkejut. Lalu ia menghampiri Dokter Xi dan menghampiri dokter cantik itu, "Mengapa tidak bilang pada Tao? Kalau Tao tahu ada Sehun kecil di sini, Tao akan bawakan banyak peralatan bayi..." ucapnya sambil menggenggam kedua tangan istri Sehun itu.

Gelengan kepala Dokter Xi terlihat begitu anggun, "Tidak perlu, Barbie. Kau hanya perlu mendoakan supaya kami bahagia."

"Tao selalu berdoa untuk kalian semua." ucap Tao tulus sambil memandang satu-satu sahabatnya.

"Barbeque segera siap! Kalian semua segeralah ke sini!" teriak Kai dari halaman belakang cafe.

.

.

.

"Mamamammamamama, papappapapapa.."

"Iya, sayang?" jawab Tao sambil menatap Ace yang berada dalam dekapannya. Kris juga merespon dengan mencubit kecil pipi Ace. Mereka sedang berada di halaman belakang cafe Kyungsoo, menikmati barbeque hangat yang lezat.

Tiba-tiba saja Baekchan sudah berada di dekat kaki Tao, ia menepuk-nepuk betis Tao yang terbalut jeans hitam. Tao tersenyum kecil lalu sedikit berjongkok, agak susah karena ada Ace dalam dekapannya.

"Ada apa, tampan?"

"Ini untuk hyung cantik." ucapnya malu-malu sambil memberikan satu tusuk sosis bakar.

"Gomawo.." balas Tao sambil tersenyum manis. Ace yang berada dalam dekapannya hanya bisa mengerjapkan mata dan mulut tidak mengerti. Balita itu berusaha menggapai sosis yang berada di tangan Tao.

**Cup~**

"YA!" teriak Kris cemburu pada Baekchan yang lagi-lagi mencuri ciuman di pipi istrinya. Tao hanya bisa tertawa melihat tingkah kekanakan Kris. Baekchan sudah menghilang dan bersembunyi di balik tanaman anthurium besar yang ada di situ.

"Kris hyung, kau berisik sekali. Tenanglah, Baekchan hanya seorang anak kecil." nasihat Kai sambil mengipasi daging-daging yang berada di atas panggangan.

Sambil melotot Kris berteriak, "Aku tidak peduli siapapun jika itu sudah menyangkut istriku!"

"Hei, tenanglah! Lebih baik kalian tersenyum dan lihat ke sini..." ucap Sehun. Ia mengarahkan handycamnya ke semua orang termasuk Kai dan Kris yang saling berteriak. Juga ke Baekhyun yang tengah menggendong Ace dan mengarahkan Chanyeol yang sedang membuat squash untuk mereka semua. Tao, Dokter Xi, dan Kyungsoo sibuk meracik salad dan makanan pendamping lain. Tak lupa, Baekchan masih setia bersembunyi di balik anthurium sambil mengganggu semut-semut.

Mereka larut dalam kegiatan itu sampai malam menjelang. Waktu sudah menunjukkan hampir pukul 10 malam. Baekchan sudah tertidur pulas dalam mobil, begitu juga Ace yang tidur dalam kereta bayi sambil mengemut jempolnya.

"Waktu berlalu dengan cepat. Tapi aku sangat senang hari ini!" ucap Baekhyun puas. Ia mencium pipi Tao, Kyungsoo, dan Dokter Xi sebelum memasuki mobilnya. "Sampai jumpa semua, aku mencintai kalian!" teriaknya seiring mobil Chanyeol menjauh.

Giliran Luhan dan Sehun, sebelum berangkat Sehun memastikan bahwa istrinya telah memasang sabuk pengaman. Ia bahkan sempat mengelus dan mencium perut Luhan untuk menunjukkan betapa sayangnya ia pada istrinya dan bayi mereka yang hanya bisa ditanggapi Luhan dengan senyum. Mereka berdua kemudian pergi dengan tangan yang melambai, menjulur keluar dari kaca mobil.

"Kyungsoo seonsaengnim, Kai, kami pulang dulu." ucap Tao hampir menangis sambil memeluk Kyungsoo erat. Kyungsoo menepuk punggung Tao, air matanya hampir menetes tapi tetap ia tahan.

"Seonsaengnim, seonsaengnim dan Kai harus segera memiliki bayi. Aku ingin seonsaengnim dan Kai bahagia." pinta Tao.

Kai mengangguk mantap dan tiba-tiba menggendong Kyungsoo bride style. Kyungsoo kaget dan langsung menepuk lengan Kai. Tapi Kai hanya tertawa kecil sambil mengecup kening Kyungsoo, "Aku berusaha setiap hari. Kupastikan ia akan hamil secepatnya."

Kris hanya tertawa mendengar ini. Setelah kata perpisahan terakhir, Kyungsoo langsung dibawa menuju ke lantai 2 cafe yang adalah tempat tinggalnya dan Kai. Begitu juga Tao dan Kris, mereka menuju mobil dengan Kris yang mendorong kereta bayi Ace.

"Hup. Ssst.. ini mommy, sayang. Tenang ya? Ssttt.." bisik Tao sambil menepuk kecil punggung Ace yang menggeliat ketika ia ingin memindahkan Ace dari kereta bayi ke dalam gendongannya.

Dengan sigap Kris memasangkan hoodie tebal yang sekaligus selimut ke kepala Ace. Tak lupa ia membukakan pintu mobil untuk Tao.

"Ge, mendekatlah." ucap Tao pelan sambil masih menepuk kecil punggung Ace.

Kris menghentikan kegiatannya menghidupkan mesin mobil dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke Tao.

**CHU~~**

Bibir Tao langsung menyambar cepat bibir Kris. Ia memagut bibir suaminya dengan dalam sambil memejamkan mata. Kris hanya bisa tersenyum kecil menyadari tingkah istrinya. Ia sadar rasa cintanya pada Tao makin besar tiap harinya. Bisakah ia mengabaikan bibir kucing ini walau sedetik saja?

Tidak sama sekali.

"Gomawo, Tao sangat mencintai gege dan Ace."

"Gege juga mencintai kalian berdua."

"Ughh... ppapa... mama..." geliat Ace dalam tidurnya.

Tao tertawa kecil dan mengisyaratkan kepada Kris untuk mencium Ace. Ayah tampan itu ikut tertawa dan mencium pipi gembul putranya. Tao hanya bisa memejamkan mata dan menyandarkan kepala ke belakang ketika Kris mengecup dahinya lama. Kemudian ia tertidur sepanjang perjalanan mereka menuju ke rumah. Ia tertidur nyenyak dengan senyum yang terpatri indah di bibir kucingnya yang menggemaskan.

**end**

**.**

**.**

**this is the end chapter for My Precious!**

**.**

**di chapter terakhir ini author ucapkan terimakasih kepada semua reader yang sudah membaca dan berbaik hati memberikan reviewnya, i love ya~**

**JonginDO, Chankai Love, kthk2, anis . l . mufidah, pantao, angel sparkyu, meyy-chaan, Xyln, buttao, Putri Santri, aldif.63, cronos01, JungSooHee, blankRa09, annisakkamjong, Kirei Thelittlethieves, exofujo12, Firdha858, WHO Yizi OsHztWyf, Lvenge, Princess Zitao, XxTTxX, Aiko Michishige, ruixi1, celindazifan, yuehuang99, pandababy, Jisane Kotao, VijnaPutri, Lilypanda11, meliarisky7, shoffy . xoxo, zizi, fa, icegreentealatte, jongindo, cici panda, yeojakim2, Harumi Shiba0068, renata . anatasya . 92, jihan . fakhriyah . 5, wuziper, uknow69, mandwa, Guest, Rich L. Khalifa**

**maaf kalau ada salah penulisan nama atau ada nama yang kelupaan, yaa?**

**terimakasih banyaak karena kalian sudah setia memberi review untuk setiap chapternya? author terharu.. hiks!**

**di chapter ini terungkap bahwa Lay yang menyumbangkan jantungnya untuk Tao, author mohon maaf sebesar-besarnya kepada fans Lay dan Lay sendiri.. karena author sudah memperlakukan dia dengan buruk di fict ini, PEACE.**

**author merasa sangat senang karena banyak reader yang menebak bahwa yang menyumbangkan jantung untuk Tao adalah Lay. Kalian benar, kalian pintar! Senang sekali memiliki readers yang kritis.**

**untuk reader yang mungkin bertanya-tanya mengapa di fict ini tidak ada nc, taunya Kris dengan Tao udah punya anak aja.. itu karena dari awal author sudah menetapkan bahwa /NO NC FOR THIS T RATED FICT!\**

***readers kecewa..***

**sekaligus untuk menghormati teman-teman yang menjalankan ibadah puasa juga.**

**ya, intinya ini mpreg sih karena Taoris punya anak, Chanbaek punya anak, Hunhan juga udah mau punya anak, KaiDO masih berusaha..**

**.**

**sekilas info, mungkin beberapa minggu setelah lebaran author akan publish fict baru.. yang terbaru ini ratenya M dan ada ncnya walaupun saya belum mikir sama sekali ncnya bagaimana dan di chapter berapa.. **

**.**

**DAN YANG TERPENTING!**

**jangan mengharapkan ncnya bakal hot kalau ditulis sama saya!**

**oke, sekian info tentang project baru**

**.**

**dan terakhir, saya minta maaf jika fict ini terasa membosankan, terlalu fluff *saya sendiri mual*, alur cerita dapat ditebak dengan mudah apalagi endingnya, tidak ada nc, saya selalu ngaret update, lay terlalu gloomy, kris dan tao terlalu mesra, dan berbagai keluhan atau ketidakpuasan lainnya..**

**SAYA MINTA MAAF**

**itu semua tidak terlepas dari kebodohan saya sebagai manusia biasa yang sangat mencintai Taoris**

**.**

**omong-omong, saya baru tahu kalau tao resmi keluar dari exo ya?**

**no comment**

**yang penting, hidup TAORIS!**


End file.
